Godzilla : The series (ma version)
by Zorkan
Summary: Godzilla sauve le Komodithrax de la chute et fonde une famille, mais un terrible danger court sur le monde entier.
1. Prologue

** Salut a tous j'ai décidé de faire MA versions de la suite de Godzilla la série. Parce que l'épisode Croisière Romantique m'a profondément mit en colère ! POURQUOI ses sadique ont tué le Komodithrax ! Alors en tant que porte parole pour les Dragon de Komodo ! Je vais faire MA versions (assez courte et qui saute le blabla et tout), et dans MA versions Nick et les autres comprennent le langage de Godzilla. **

Prologue.

La scène ou l'oeuf et le Komodithrax reprends sauf que Godzilla c'étant réveiller aide sa nouvelle compagne et son oeuf, le Major Hicks arrive et arrête le Capitaine. Puis au moment de partir un individus observe la scène un peu plus loin.

? : Intéressant.

Une fois au bateau Godzilla et le Komodithrax vit l'oeuf bouger.

Godzilla : Papa !

Nick arrive avec Audrey qui film avec un petite caméra, Nick le vit.

Audrey : Souvenirs de famille.

Nick sourit alors que l'oeuf éclot libérant un petit lézard il ressemble à Godzilla avec les écailles, mais a la couleurs de peau de sa mère et ses yeux il est recouvert du même liquide que Godzilla avait. Godzilla et le Komodithrax enlève la matière du nouveau-né qui regarde ses parents, il s'approche et le Komodithrax prends son enfant dans ses bras. Le jeune lézard regarde sa mère et son père et éternue ses flammes était un mélange de bleu et vert.

Komodithrax : Il est si mignon.

Randy : Félicitation comment vous allez l'appelé?

Godzilla et le Komodithrax se regardent jamais ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment il allait s'appelé.

Mendel : Je sais pourquoi pas...Zillthrax !C'est un mélange de vos 2 noms.

Godzilla et le Komodithrax se regardent et approuve le nom.

Godzilla : Zillthrax notre bébé.

Plus tard la famille Godzilla rentre à New York en compagnie de Nick, qui est avec Audrey il lui montre la bague et lui demande de l'épouser.

Audrey : Oh...Nick...oui...je veux t'épouser !

Elle embrasse Nick fou de joie alors que, Randy et les autres les vient s'embrasser.

Randy : Hé biens voilà notre Nick qui va se marier.

Marianne : En plus d'avoir un Godzilla accompagné de sa famille.

Mendel : Tout ira très biens!

Le HEAT rentre sains et sauf à New York mais une menace plane sur New York en ce joue du 10 Septembre 2001.

**Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris essayez de vous creusez la tête.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Les Attentas

** Salut a tous bon voila problemo resoluto comme on dit, mais a votre avis que va-t-il se passer demains?**

Chapitre 1 : L'attaque Terroriste.

En Irak dans la cachette de Oussama Ben-Laden celui-ci se trouve avec ses soldats, quand un homme arrive et projette les terroriste hors de sa vue. Ses yeux violet et rouge ses cheveux long et argenté le rendait assez impressionnant

Homme : Ousama Ben Laden.

Ben Laden : Que voulez-vous? Qui êtes-vous?

Sergei : Je m'appelle Sergeï je suis venue vous proposez un marché.

Ben Laden : Quel genre de marché?

Sergeï : Un marché qui feras de votre organisation la plus puissante aux mondes !

Ben Laden observe Sergeï qui prends un scorpion et le fait muter avec une matière noir qui l'enveloppe, le Scorpion grossit et devient une créature mutante assez imposante.

Sergeï : Une fois qu'il aura assez manger il vous surprendra.

Ben Laden : Que voulez-vous de moi?

Sergeï s'approche.

Sergeï : Demain vous allez mettre cette choses dans un avion commerciale de votre pays, et vous chargerez d'autre avions avec ma matière pour infecté ses régions.

Ben Laden : Quel sera la cible?

Sergeï : Le World Trade Center.

Le lendemain 11 Septembre 2001 Nick observe la famille de Godzilla qui dort paisiblement, alors que les avions sont charger. Il se prépare les autres le vit alors que l'avion décolle avec le Scorpion dedans.

Mendel : Tu vas ou Nick?

Nick : Au World Trade Center Audrey m'attends pour savoir comment va Zillthrax depuis l'île.

Mendel : Reçue.

Nick s'en va alors que Eslie vit Godzilla et Komodithrax dormir amoureusement l'un contre l'autre, les habitants de New York avait remarqué la venue de Godzilla et sa famille.

Vendeur de Journaux : Hier soir en pleine mer j'ai vue Godzilla qui était avec un autre mutant et un petit.

Gens : J'espère que ses mutant nous laisserons tranquille.

Les mutants les laisseront tranquille enfin pas tous Nick arrive prêts du World Trade Center, ou l'avion chargent le Scorpion mutant percute la Tour Nord la son monde s'effondre.

Nick : OH NON !

Les flamme ravagent la Tour depuis un autre immeuble Sergeï vit son oeuvre, il sourit alors que Nick appelle le QG de HEAT.

Randy : HEAT Chasseur de mutant je vous écoute.

Nick : Randy toi et l'équipe ramenez-vous ! Nous avons un gros problème ! Un avion a percuté le World Trade Center.

Randy : C'est pas vraie !

Puis il vit quelque choses dans la fumée qui grimpe sur la tour et hurle.

Nick : Ramène toutes l'équipe on a un mutant !

Plus tard ils arrivent et virent les flammes ronger l'immeuble Hicks arrivent avec les autorité, et ils virent le Scorpion attaquer l'immeuble.

Mendel : Tu veux que j'appelle Godzilla?

Nick : On a pas le choix.

Le Maire les entends et arrivent.

Maire : QUOI ! Pas question que ce montre et sa famille viennent saccager ma ville! Si vous l'appelez vous serez arrêter !

Nick était prit au piège alors que le Scorpion hurle une nouvelle fois, un autre avion percute la Tour Sud.

Nick : Appelle Godzilla vite !

Mendel sort VIGILE le Maire les vit.

Maire : Je vous préviens que...

Major Hicks : Mr le Maire vous nous ferez plaisir en la bouclant merci!

VIGILE s'active.

VIGILE : Prêts a en mettre plein la vue de cette bêbête !

Mendel : Si tu touche encore au moniteur de VIGILE tu vas me le payer.

Randy : On a un problème plus grâve !

Il appelle Godzilla qui est réveillé avec sa famille il a sentit les perturbations.

Godzilla : Ils ont un problème !

Komodithrax : Godzilla?

Godzilla : On doit y aller ! On doit aider ses gens !

Komodithrax : Mais...ils vont s'en prendre a notre bébé.

Godzilla : Ils ne le toucheront pas, de plus je le protégerai.

Zillthrax regarde ses parents partir et les suit ils virent le fils les suivre et son heureux.

Komodithrax : Il sait nager !

Godzilla s'approche de son fils.

Godzilla : Je suis vraiment très fière de toi fiston !

Ils arrivent chez Nick et virent le scorpion géant.

Nick : Godzilla ! Toi et ta femme faite moi grimper sur les tours pour évacuer les civils a l'intérieur!

Godzilla : D'accord.

Eslie : Je vais grimper sur le Komodithrax pour évacuer la Tour Sud.

Nick : Audrey est dans la Tour Nord.

Il grimpe sur Godzilla qui grimpe sur la Tour Nord et le Komodithrax sur la Tour Sud, Zillthrax regarde ses parents.

Randy : T'en fait pas champion ils vont seulement aider les gens.

Zillthrax observe la scène Godzilla arrive devant tous ses gens apeurées, Nick les rassure.

Nick : Attendez ! Il n'est pas méchant il veut vous aidez grimpé sur sa tête il vous aidera a évacué.

Les gens grimpent sur la tête de Godzilla et descendent très vite les 2 Tours commence a devenir instable, Nick et Godzilla arrivent chez Audrey terrifié elle vit Nick.

Audrey : NICK !

Nick prit sa fiancé dans ses bras.

Nick : Sa vas?

Audrey : Il y a quelque choses...sur les Tours...

Audrey pleure alors que dehors le scorpion tir de l'acide sur les Tours, qui commence a devenir instable.

Godzilla : Venez on doit partir !

Ils grimpent sur la tête de Godzilla et descendent le Komodithrax descend aussi, mais la Tour s'effondre sur elle ZIllthrax hurle Godzilla est choqué;

Godzilla : NON !

Mendel : ELSIE !

Godzilla repose les tourtereaux il creuse pour trouver sa compagne, il réussie a déblayer les débris pour sauver quelque personnes piéger et vit le Komodithrax sain et sauf. L'autre Tour s'effondre alors que Zillthrax arrive prêts de ses parents, il pleure contre sa mère qu'il a crut perdre.

Komodithrax : Mon bébé.

Elle ouvre sa patte et dépose Elsie saine et sauve, Mendel fut soulagée alors que Godzilla et sa famille creuse pour trouver d'autres survivants les habitants sont choqué.

Nick : Vite on doit les aider a trouvé d'autre rescapé !

Les habitants et l'armée se mettent a creuser et trouve beaucoup de victime qui n'ont put sortir a temps, mais il y a des survivants qui furent évacué les habitants regardent Godzilla qui aide les survivants. Godzilla trouva un homme assez blessé qui tousse et sourit.

Homme : Merci Godzilla. Je vous doit la vie.

Sergeï vit cet élan de solidarité il saute et atterrit prêts des décombres, il applaudit tous le monde le vit.

Sergeï : Bravo c'était...comment dirai-je ça? Fantastique merveilleux ! Les Tours qui s'effondre et créer ce carnage ! Merveilleux !

Major Hicks : Surveillez votre langage ! Ou je vous ferez arrêté!

Sergeï : Pourquoi? Ha oui pour terrorisme ! Je suis assez fière c'est vraie.

Ils furent tous choqué l'armée l'encerclent comme le HEAT.

Nick : Attendez vous voulez dire que vous êtes responsable de ce carnage !

Sergeï : D'un certains sens j'en suis le cerveau mais, il me fallait les moyen alors j'ai demandé à Al-Qaïda de m'aider et je leurs fournie des armes que je créer !

Marianne : Quel genre d'arme ?

Sergeï : Ce genre d'arme !

Il siffle et des décombre surgit le Scorpion qui avait quadruplé de volume, ils furent choqué alors que Hicks saisie Sergeï par le col.

Major Hicks : VOus avez créer ce trucs!

Sergeï : On peut même dire que je suis son père.

Le Scorpions s'approche mais Godzilla et le Komodithrax le frappe avec leurs queux et l'envoient dans les décombres, Sergeï rit alors que le Scorpion se relève et envoie une substance noir que Godzilla reçue sur lui. Il hurle de douleurs alors que le Komodithrax envoie des flammes qui font battre en retraite le scorpion, Godzilla tombe au sol et le Komodithrax s'approche.

Komodithrax : Godzilla !

Godzilla : Sa brûle...c'est horrible !

Eslie : On doit le mettre a l'eau !

Nick : Godzilla tu dois retourner dans l'eau !

Godzilla : Je ne peux...pas...sa brûle...

Les gens virent la détresse de Godzilla et réagissent certaine personne prennent de quoi l'hydrater et asperge au niveaux de la matière noir, alors que l'armée essaye de l'envoyer dans l'eau.

Nick : Incroyable.

Randy : Je crois que les habitants de New York veulent venir en aide à Godzilla.

Zillthrax est avec sa mère et observe son père qui réussie a atteindre l'océan, sa matière noir disparaît et il se relève et rejoins sa famille.

Komodithrax : Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien!

Godzilla : Rien ne m'empêcheras de vous protéger.

Le Komodithrax pose sa tête contre le torse de son compagnon alors que, Sergeï s'éclipse mais une fillette l'arrête.

Fille : Maman le méchant monsieur s'enfuie !

Sergeï attrape la fille et transforme l'un de ses bras en une lame mortelle, ils sont tous choqué.

Femme : NON MON BÉBÉ !

Nick : Relâchez là !

Sergeï : Certainement pas.

Randy : Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes?!

Sergeï : Un être supérieur !

Sergeï garde la fille et rejoins le port ou les autres vit le Scorpion.

Nick : Major il rejoins le Port et le Scorpion !

Soudain ils virent un hélicoptère se poser c'est le Président des Etats-Unis.

Président des USA : Major j'ai appris pour le World Trade Center.

Major Hicks : Monsieur le Président si beaucoup de gens on la vie sauve c'est grâce au HEAT à Godzilla et sa famille.

Le Président des USA vit Godzilla et fut impressionner.

Président des USA : Je suis très impressionner que Godzilla nous aidez.

Nick : Malheureusement monsieur on doit rattraper cet homme qui est...

Président des USA : Nicolas Sergeï.

Ils furent surpris.

Nick : Vous le connaissez !

Président des USA : Venez avec vos amis journaliste on a beaucoup de chose a ce dire !

Ils rejoignent l'hélicoptère du Président et monte pour rejoindre le Port ou Godzilla va avec sa famille.

Président des USA : Nicolas Sergeï était un ancien Scientifique qui travaillait pour dans la Zone 51, il étudier des mutations mais un jour il a créer un arme bactériologique. J'ai ordonnée l'arrêt de ses travaille mais il a continué d'en créer, alors j'ai envoyé le Major Hicks s'occuper de lui.

Major Hicks : C'est exacte mais quand nous somme arrivée il a créer une explosions, on l'a déclarée mort après les fouilles ou nous ne l'avons pas retrouver.

Randy : Il semble qu'il est survécu et soit en pleine forme.

Ils arrivent prêts du Scorpion qui combat Godzilla et sa famille sauf Zillthrax qui observe la scène, Nick observe le Scorpion qui reçue des gouttes de pétrole sur lui sa carapace fond.

Nick : J'ai trouvé sa faiblesse ! Le pétrole !

Mendel : Sa carapace doit mal supporter les minéraux du pétrole !

Randy : Si on lui faisait effondrer cette tour la sur lui.

Ils virent la Tour prêts du Scorpion l'hélicoptère se pose prêts du lieux de l'affrontement, ils arrivent prêts de la Tour Mendel relie VIGILE à la TOur et l'envoie asperger le Scorpion qui l'écrase.

Mendel : Oh VIGILE !

Randy : Il a pas du aimer le Scorpion !

Le Scorpion se tourne vers eux.

Marianne : Et il nous a prit pour cible!

Nick : Courrez !

Ils courent alors que Zillthrax vit Sergeï sur un toit devant une enseigne, il grimpe le bâtiment et atteint Sergeï qui observe la scène avec la petite fille qui pleure.

Fille : Maman...au secours !

Zillthrax mord Sergeï qui relâche la fillette.

Sergeï : HA ! Sale vermine !

Il veut lui trancher la tête mais Zillthrax l'esquive la fille reste derrière lui alors qui hurle, Sergeï s'approche de lui mais il détruit les poteau de l'enseigne qui tombe sur Sergeï qui disparaît dessous. Godzilla et le Komodithrax vit sa alors que la fille perds l'équilibre et tombe.

Femme : NON !

Godzilla rattrape la fillette et la pose délicatement au sol.

Godzilla : Voilà ma petite.

Fille : Merci Godzilla.

Godzilla : De rien.

Elle rejoins sa mère soulagé alors que Godzilla et le Komodithrax virent leurs fils redescendre, le Scorpion les vit alors que Godzilla détruit la Tour avec sa queux elle tombe sur le Scorpion sa carapace fond et dévoile sa chair.

Komodithrax : Ensemble?

Godzilla : Ensemble!

Il crache leurs flammes sur le Scorpion Zillthrax fait comme ses parents et très vite, le Scorpions avec le pétrole brûle très vite et meurt. Godzilla hurle de victoire comme sa famille, alors que les gens les acclament.

Randy : WOUHOU ! HEAT 1 Sergeï 0.

Major Hicks : En parlant de Sergeï vous croyez qu'il est mort?

Ils virent l'enseigne Godzilla s'approche.

Godzilla : Il a tué des innocents !

Komodithrax : Qu'il brûle en Enfer !

Zillthrax monte et brûle l'enseigne qui part en cendre puis, il vit ses parents fière de lui alors qu'une matière noir reforme Sergeï plus loin.

Sergeï : Je crois que j'ai eu tort de les sous estimée.

Il disparaît alors que plus tard le Président des Etats-Unis fait une conférences devant les médias Godzilla et sa famille sont présent.

Président des USA : Mes amis aujourd'hui a eu lieux un terrible évènement, mais nous ne devons pas nous laissez perturbé je voudrais remercier l'équipe du HEAT qui à sut agir dans de tel situation.

Ils applaudissent le HEAT.

Président des USA : Mais je tient a remercier Godzilla et sa famille pour avoir sauvé notre ville et ses habitants du Scorpion, de plus ils ont sauvé beaucoup de vie dans les Tours jumelles.

Ils applaudissent Godzilla et sa famille le Maire arrivent.

Maire de New York : Sachez que j'aimerai offrir ceux-ci au HEAT.

Il leur donnent une enveloppe.

Maire : Cela stipule que vous serez désormais Mondialement connues, de plus Godzilla et sa famille reçoivent une protection contre toute menace domicile ou clandestine.

Godzilla : Merci.

Nick observe Godzilla qui est acclamé par la foule.

Maire : De plus j'aimerai offrir ceux-ci à Zillthrax.

Le Maire lui donne un médaille avec le Président Zillthrax l'observe.

Président des USA : Pour avoir sauvé la vie d'une petite fille et aider ses parents a vaincre une mutation.

Zillthrax renifle la médaille ses parents sourit alors qu'après la réunions, ils rentrent chez eux Nick lui est avec Audrey dans leurs lit.

Audrey : C'est merveilleux a présent Godzilla et sa famille sont enfin reconnues comme des héros.

Nick : Oui mais j'ai quelque doutes sur Sergeï je pense qu'il n'est pas mort.

Audrey : Tu crois?

Nick : J'en suis même sûre.

Audrey observe son fiancé alors que, dans leurs grottes Godzilla et le Komodithrax regarde Yuden dormir.

Komodithrax : Je suis très fière de notre petit héros.

Godzilla : Et moi je suis très fière d'avoir un fils aussi courageux et mignon que lui.

Ils s'endorment en paix alors que dans l'ombre se cache de terrible épreuves.

**Voilà MON attentats du World Trade Center.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Enlèvement

** Salut a tous aujourd'hui dans cet épisode action, combat et surtout...amour.**

Chapitre 2 : L'enlèvement.

Nick est dans le QG du HEAT et se prépare aujourd'hui il part à la campagne avec Audrey, pour rencontrer ses parents qui s'occupent d'une ferme.

Nick : Voilà tout est prêt.

Randy : Patron on a une nouvelle demande des Parasite mutant en Afrique

Nick : Quoi mais je dois aller chez les Parents d'Audrey.

Mendel : Dans ce cas vas-y on prendra la famille Godzilla avec nous.

Nick : Attendez on doit d'abord s'organiser avec eux, on aller les voir.

Ils vont voir Godzilla et sa famille qui sont ici Zillthrax mange du poisson.

Eslie : Hé bien on a faim on dirait.

Zillthrax observe sa tante alors que Godzilla regarde Nick.

Nick : Godzilla je dois partir à la campagne chez les Parents d'Audrey, mais on a des parasite qui perturbe l'Afrique.

Godzilla : Je comprend Nick moi et Komo on s'en occupe.

Nick : Ouf vous me soulagez.

Komodithrax : Seulement c'est que Zillthrax est encore trop jeune pour ce genre de mission, on aurai espérer que si tu pouvais le garder le temps qu'on est pas là.

Nick regarde Zillthrax c'est vraie qu'un peu de compagnie ne leurs ferait pas de mal.

Nick : Bien sûre moi et Audrey on l'emmène avec nous.

Godzilla : Merci Papa...

Nick : De rien mon grand en plus c'est mon petit-fils.

Godzilla sourit et regarde son fils.

Godzilla : Zillthrax papa et maman doivent partir assez loin, toi tu vas aller grand-père d'accord?

Zillthrax comprit et cris puis reste blottit contre ses parents, plus tard Godzilla et Komodithrax sont avec l'équipe prête a partir. Audrey est avec Nick et Zillthrax.

Godzilla : Papa prends soins de lui.

Nick : Je crois que c'est lui qui prendra soin de moi.

Il rit alors que le Komodithrax est assez triste de devoir quitté son bébé pendant ses quelques heures.

Komodithrax : Maman t'aime très fort mon bébé.

Zillthrax regarde sa mère qui s'en va avec les autres, Nick ouvre la porte de derrière de sa voiture.

Nick : Allez grimpe on va allez faire une balade.

Zillthrax grimpe sur la banquette arrière et s'endort pendant le trajet, Audrey l'observe dormir.

Audrey : Il est adorable quand il dort.

Nick : Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir comment va réagir Zillthrax sans ses parents, pour un enfant de cet âge.

Audrey : Ne t'en fait il y aura assez de place, il pourra gambader tout la journée.

Nick : J'espère que sa ira pour Godzilla et Komodithrax, avoir quitté leurs bébé est sans doute assez difficile pour eux.

Audrey : Je sais mais si jamais tu deviens père? Comment tu réagirais?

Nick fut surpris.

Nick : Je serai vraiment très inquiet.

Ils continuent leurs routes alors que de leurs côtés, Godzilla et le Komodithrax suit le HEAT. La femelle est très inquiète tous peut arrivée a son fils, et elle ne serait pas là pour le protéger.

Godzilla : Ne t'en fait pas je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Après tous c'est notre fils non.

Komodithrax : Je sais mais tout peut arriver, si jamais je le perd jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

Godzilla entoure sa queux autour de celle de sa compagne, alors que sur le bateau Randy va voir Marianne.

Randy : Dit Marianne quand cet mission sera finie...

Marianne : Si j'accepte de sortir avec toi?

Randy : Comment tu...

Il regarde Mendel souriant car 2 semaine plut tôt il l'avait aider a sortir avec Eslie, il la lui devait.

Randy : Alors c'est?

Marianne : Oui...je te le dois pour m'avoir sauver de ce Serpent.

Randy saute de joie alors qu'ils arrivent au port, Godzilla et le Komodithrax sortent de l'eau et vit un homme arriver et aller chez Randy.

Moris : Moris vous devez être le HEAT.

Randy : Tous juste alors quel est le problème?

Moris : Mon village est malade nous avons besoin de vous.

Mendel : On vous suit.

Ils suivent Moris alors que de son côté, Zillthrax se réveille au moment ou ils arrivent.

Audrey : Pile au moment ou on arrive.

Nick : Sa doit être l'odeur comme son père.

Zillthrax baille alors qu'ils sortent Zillthrax regarde les alentours et ne vit pas ses parents, il fut assez triste mais Nick le rassure.

Nick : T'en fait pas tu les reverras.

Zillthrax suit Nick qui toque chez les parents d'Audrey qui vit leurs filles.

Mr Timmons : Ma petite fille chérie!

Mme Timmons : Ma puce.

Audrey : Bonjours maman, bonjours papa.

Elle prends ses parents dans leurs bras.

Audrey : Nick je te présente André et Cathya mes parents.

Nick : Enchanté je m'appelle Nick Tatopoulos je travaille pour le HEAT.

André : Nous le savons et je présume que derrière vous c'est Zillthrax.

Ils virent Zillthrax observer une poule qui court Zillthrax a un peu peur, Nick rit avec les autres.

Nick : Il est curieux. Oui c'est bien Zillthrax ses parents sont en mission en Afrique, alors je m'occupe de lui c'est un peu mon petit-fils après tout.

Cathy : Oh il est si mignon.

Elle sort un Steak et lui donne Zillthrax le sent et le mange et lèche pour remercier Cathy.

Nick : C'est sa façon de vous remercier, il ne parle pas encore comme ses parents.

Cathy : De rien mon grand.

André : J'espère qu'il se plaira le tant que ses parents sont en missions, mais entrer donc.

Audrey et Nick rentre Yuden est assez méfiant.

Cathy : Il peut entrer nous avons largement la place.

Zillthrax rentre et vit la famille d'Audrey qui vit Zillthrax.

Femme : Oh qui est-ce?

André : Maman je te présente Nick Tatopoulos il travaille pour le HEAT, et ce petit lézard c'est Zillthrax.

Zillthrax rugit ils sont sous le charme alors que, plus tard Zillthrax est endormie dans un coin Nick discute avec la famille. Mais dans l'escalier un petit garçon vit Zillthrax et fut surpris.

Garçon : Maman c'est qui ce lézard?

Femme : C'est Zillthrax le fils de Godzilla et du comment déjà?

Nick : Komodithrax Sarah.

En Afrique Eslie vit des personne malade ils avaient mal au ventres, certains avait du sang aux coins des lèvres, Eslie les analyse alors que Mendel regarde l'eau qui est violet.

Mendel : L'eau elle est violette !

Ils virent l'eau et Randy en prends un échantillons.

Eslie : On dirait qu'ils sont atteints par une sorte de Bactérie !

Randy : Si tu analyse l'eau on pourrait savoir quel genre de bactérie.

Marianne : J'ai encore mieux si on allait directement à la source.

Mendel : Bonne idée Marianne.

Ils prirent la voiture et se dirige vers la source de l'eau, Godzilla et le Komodithrax était resté un peu au village.

Godzilla : Une bactérie je le sens très mal.

Komodithrax : Ne t'en fait pas on s'en débarrasse et on pourra retrouver notre petit.

Godzilla et le Komodithrax rejoins les autres et virent les réserves d'eau, ainsi qu'une créature déversant une toxine violet dans l'eau.

Randy : Pas de doute c'est bien une bactérie.

Godzilla et le Komodithrax la vit et la carbonise celle-ci disparaît en cendre, alors qu'un hélicoptère arrive.

Major Hicks : J'ai appris pour les problème en Afrique je me suis déplacer spécialement pour ça.

Mendel : Au moins VIGILE n'a rien eu.

Marianne : Maintenant je crois qu'il y en a 2 qui vont revoir leur petit.

Godzilla et le Komodithrax sont fatigué.

Godzilla : Demain nous irons le chercher.

Komodithrax : Tu as raisons je suis épuisée.

Ils s'en vont dans l'eau pour se reposer comme les autres, le soir était tombée Nick et Audrey allait monter virent Zillthrax dormir.

Audrey : Ne t'en fait pas tout est verrouiller.

Nick : Demain ses parents vont sûrement venir le chercher, je tiens a ce qu'il soit en sécurité.

Quand ils se couchent Zillthrax sent une odeur de poisson, il suit la piste et les vit poser au sol il en mange mais un filet lui tombe dessus. Il est emmener par des Clown et des acrobate, puis Tobbias Wilson paye le garçon.

Tobbias : Merci mon petit je serai heureux de t'accueillir dans la troupe.

Garçon : Merci monsieur Wilson.

Tobbias : De rien mon petit.

Il s'en va alors que le garçon va se coucher le lendemain, Nick se réveille le 1er il va voir en bas et ne voit pas Zillthrax.

Nick : Zillthrax?

Il fouille dans toutes la maison la familles arrivent.

Nick : Vous n'avez pas vue Zillthrax?

André : Non pourquoi?

Nick : Il n'est pas ici...

Il et vit les traces de Zillthrax et vit qu'elle s'arrêtent aux lieux d'enlèvement, il vit les traces de pneus.

Nick : Oh non...ZILLTHRAX !

Plus tard tous le monde chez la famille d'Audrey est sur le pieds de guerre, le garçon arrive.

Garçon : Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Sarah : On a enlever Zillthrax Micheal.

Nick : Comment je vais leur annoncer sa...Komodithrax va être détruit. Elle tient beaucoup a sa famille.

Micheal : Ah bon mais...

Soudain Nick entends des bruits de voiture, il est surpris il va dehors et voit son équipe.

Nick :Déjà?

Randy : Ben oui en plus le Major nous a suivie.

Major Hicks : Tatopoulos sa fait plaisir de revoir.

Nick : Et Godzilla?

Eslie : il ne vas plus tarder avec Komodithrax mais...ou est Zillthrax?

Nick baisse le regard.

Nick : Enlever.

Tous : Enlever !

Randy : Mais par qui!

Nick : Aucune idée...

Micheal : En fait...

Soudain Godzilla arrive le Komodithrax elle vit Nick et ses amis.

Komodithrax : Nick on viens chercher Zillthrax.

Nick : Ecoutez...il faut que vous sachiez que...Zillthrax...il n'est pas là?

Ils furent choqué.

Godzilla : Ou est-il?

Nick : Il a était...enlevé...

Ils eurent un gros choc Komodithrax commence a pleurer elle hurle de douleurs, Godzilla se met à genoux pleurant aussi.

Godzilla : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Son hurlement se fit entendre jusqu'à la ville alors que, le Komodithrax pleure.

Komodithrax : Non...Mon bébé...mon petit enfant...

Zillthrax lui est dans le Cirque de Mutant Tobbias le regarde.

Tobbias : Tu vas être mon attraction vedette.

Zillthrax pleure aussi alors que Micheal vit Godzilla consoler sa compagne, elle est inconsolable.

Micheal : Mais il n'a pas était enlever!

Tous : Comment !

Micheal : Oui je l'ai donné a Tobbias Wilson.

Sarah : Tu as fait quoi !

Nick : Attends Tobbias Wilson ! Je le croyais en prison !

Major Hicks : J'en connais qui vont balayer les rues jusqu'à leurs retraites!

Micheal : Son cirque est en ville.

Godzilla et le Komodithrax foncent en ville Nick les vit.

Eslie : Qu'est-ce qu'il font?

Nick : Récupérer Zillthrax...Micheal pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Micheal : Je rêve de faire partie de la troupe de Mr Wilson.

Audrey : On doit les rattraper parce que sinon ils risquent de s'en prendre à Wilson.

Ils foncent en ville ou Godzilla et le Komodithrax cherche le cirque.

Komodithrax : ZILLTHRAX ! Réponds moi mon bébé !

Zillthrax entends ses parents il hurle Godzilla l'entends et vit le cirque, Nick arrive.

Nick : Godzilla! Komodithrax ! Calmez-vous !

Godzilla : Nick on la trouvé !

Nick : Bien nous allons le libérer...mais s'il vous plaît calmez-vous.

Godzilla : D'accord...mais j'ai peur pour lui...

Nick : Je comprends mon grand.

Ils arrivent aux Cirque et voit la cage avec Zillthrax a l'intérieur, Randy vit le cadenas.

Randy : Verrouiller.

Godzilla mord la cage et libère Zillthrax qui va chez ses parents et pleure de joie comme eux, Tobbias arrive et vit Nick et les autres.

Tobbias : Au non...

Il se retourne et voit le Major Hicks et des militaire.

Major hicks : Ho si.

Il se fait arrêté alors que Zillthrax regarde Micheal qui s'approche, il recule de peur alors que Micheal est un peu triste.

Micheal : Désolée je savais pas que son Cirque était mal sains.

Zillthrax s'approche et lèche Micheal qui rit, Nick sourit comme Godzilla et Komodithrax.

Komodithrax : Mon bébé...j'ai eu si peur...

Zillthrax : Ma...Pa...

Godzilla et le Komodithrax sont surpris ses premier mots.

Zillthrax : Ma...Maman...Pa...Papa...

Ils sont fou de joie comme les autres.

Godzilla : Ses premier mots...Mon fils...mon enfant...

Zillthrax : Maman...Papa...

Plus tard ils rentrent chez eux et le dîner de Randy et Marianne se passe très bien, Randy eu le droit à un long baiser.

**La suite de cet fic la prochaine fois.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Journée mère, fils

** Salut a tous aujourd'hui dans cet épisode Komodithrax se retrouve seul avec Yuden pendant que Godzilla est avec l'équipe.**

Chapitre 3 : Journée mère, fils.

Godzilla se réveille assez tôt aujourd'hui sa compagne se réveille et le vit réveillé.

Komodithrax : Que ce passe t-il?

Godzilla : Nick m'a appelé pour un Mutant qui terrorise Las Vegas.

Komodithrax : Laisse moi deviner tu dois y allez.

Godzilla : Oui mais j'aimerai que tu restes ici avec lui...je ne veux pas le reperdre.

Komodithrax : D'accord on passera une journée mère, fils.

Godzilla : Si tu veux allez je dois y allez, Je t'aime.

Komodithrax : Moi aussi.

Godzilla s'en va en laissant sa famille Zillthrax se réveille et ne voit pas son père.

Zillthrax : Papa? Ou il est Papa?

Komodithrax : Partit en mission mon chérie.

Zillthrax : Je vois...

Zillthrax baisse le regard.

Zillthrax : C'est à causes que je me suis fait enlever que...

Le Komodithrax vit des larmes couler dans le coins de ses yeux.

Komodithrax : Non c'est parce qu'il tient à toi...tu es notre fils unique...et sa ne changera jamais.

Zillthrax : C'est vraie?

Komodithrax : Oui bien sûre mais sache que jamais, on ne t'abandonnera.

Zillthrax sourit alors que sa mère sourit les 2 sortent de la caverne nager dans l'océan, il se relève et virent New York elle décide de visiter la ville avec son fils. Les habitants les saluent en les voyant.

Femme : Tiens Godzilla n'est pas ici?

Homme : Non on dit qu'il est en mission à Las Vegas.

Komodithrax et Zillthrax arrive devant une école ou des enfants sortent le Komodithrax, virent les mères récupérer leurs enfants alors que sur un immeuble se trouve Sergeï.

Sergeï : Voilà donc nos 2 survivants !

Sergeï saute et suit Zillthrax et Komodithrax, un homme le vit et le reconnue il était là lors des attentas il va voir un agent de police.

Homme : Monsieur l'agent regarder ! C'est le gars des attentas !

Le policier le vit suivre le Komodithrax et Zillthrax, il prends un téléphone.

Policier : J'ai besoin de renforts !

Puis des policier encerclent Sergeï qui vit les agents.

Policier : Ne bougez pas !

Sergeï rit et se transforme en un mutant il attaque les policier et les assomment, l'un d'eux prends sa radio quand Sergeï s'en va.

Policier : Passez moi le Major Hicks !

Le Major hicks est avec Nick et le HEAT qui sont a Las Vegas, Godzilla affronte une mutation entre un rat du désert et un crotale. Il réussie à l'immobiliser les soldats vont l'interpeller.

Hicks : Finalement c'était pas biens méchant.

Nick : Oh moins vous avez un nouveau mutant pour l'Îles aux Monstre.

A New York Audrey et Adam virent le Komodithrax et Zillthrax passer plus loins.

Audrey : Une balade mère et fils.

Puis elle vit le Mutant Sergeï les suivre.

Audrey : Et mutant.

Elle sort son téléphone et appelle Nick qui sort le siens.

Nick : Allô? Audrey salut qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Nick est choqué.

Nick : QUOI !

Ils regardent Nick alors que Hicks reçoit un appel.

Hicks : Hicks j'écoute?

Nick : OK on arrive tout de suite.

Randy : Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Nick : Audrey à vue un mutant en train de suivre le Komodithrax et Zillthrax.

Godzilla est surpris alors qu'en ville le Komodithrax vit le mutant, il hurle et s'approche du Komodithrax qui crache du feu.

Komodithrax : Court !

Zillthrax court alors que sa mère retient le Mutant Sergeï.

Sergeï : Il ne m'échappera pas !

Le Komodithrax reconnue cette voix, de leurs côtés Hicks raccroche.

Hicks : Devinez quoi on a aperçut un homme répondant a un signalement de quelqu'un qu'on connaît!

Nick frappe la porte de la voiture de l'armée.

Nick : Sergeï !

Le Komodithrax fut repoussé par Sergeï qui la plaque au sol, elle regarde le mutant Sergeï qui avait une taille et une corpulence énorme. Son bras droit était pourvue des doigts avec des griffes tranchant et un autre ressemblant à un tentacule.

Sergeï : Je ne t'en veux pas a toi c'est ton fils que je veux !

Komodithrax : Je te jure que si tu lui fait du mal ! Je te tue !

Sergeï : On verra sa !

Il assomme le Komodithrax et poursuit Zillthrax qui se cache dans un entrepôt, des ouvriers le voit et compris.

Ouvrier : Il sa cache de quelque choses faut l'aider.

Ils recouvrent Zillthrax d'un voile le cachant de tout.

Zillthrax : Merci...

Ouvrier : De rien mon petit.

Godzilla après avoir entendue le nom de Sergeï avait plongée pour rejoindre New York suivit du HEAT, ils étaient tous sous le choc de savoir Sergeï en vie.

Marianne : Comment il a put survivre, l'enseigne lui est tomber dessus !

Nick : Aucune idée mais si il est en vie, la personne à laquelle il va s'en prendre c'est Zillthrax !

Mendel : J'espère qu'on arrive pas trop tard !

En ville Sergeï cherche Zillthrax alors que les policiers et les habitants, tante de le repousser mais Sergeï rit en les voyant et les ignorent. Audrey qui se dirige vers les lieux vit le Komodithrax assommée.

Audrey : On doit la réveillé son petit est en danger !

Adam : Oui mais comment?

Audrey vit des personnes venir et asperger le Komodithrax qui se réveille, elle scrute les alentours.

Komodithrax : Ou est mon bébé?

Audrey : Il est prêts des entrepôts.

Le Komodithrax se dirige vers les entrepôts le Mutant Sergeï s'approche de Zillthrax caché, les ouvrier utilise une grue qui décapite le mutant, ils sautent de joie mais la tête du Mutant se reforme et hurle. Il détruit la grue qui tombe sur l'entrepôt ou se trouve Zillthrax un incendie ravage l'entrepôt Zillthrax sort et Sergeï le vit.

Sergeï : Te voilà !

Sergeï lève ses griffes Zillthrax court pour esquiver les griffes, qui frappe le sol et loupe le jeune lézard qui trébuche Sergeï se rapproche.

Sergeï : Je vais en finir avec toi !

Il allait l'achever mais des hélicoptères lui tire dessus, il vit le Major Hicks avec le bateau du HEAT et pleins d'autre de guerre.

Sergeï : NOOOOOOON!

Ils tirent sur Sergeï qui recule alors qu'il attrape Zillthrax avec son tentacule, Godzilla arrive et arrache le bras de Sergeï Zillthrax est rattrape dans sa chute par sa mère.

Zillthrax : Papa, Maman !

Godzilla repousse Sergeï qui finie dans un immeuble mais Sergeï frappe Godzilla qui finie au sol, il attrape le cou de Komodithrax avec son tentacule.

Nick : Major concentrer vous sur le tentacule !

Zillthrax crache du feu en même temps que le HEAT tire sur le tentacule qui lâche mais se reforme, Godzilla percute le Mutant Sergeï et l'envoie dans l'eau ou il se relève. Mais Godzilla crache ses flammes avec sa compagne et son fils, le Mutant Sergeï est devenue une carcasse carboniser qui coule au fond de l'océan. Godzilla rugit avec sa compagne alors que le HEAT observe la mer.

Nick : Ce mutant devait être envoyé par Sergeï.

Komodithrax : Nick ce mutant ! Il avait la voix de Sergeï !

Randy : Il a dut la créer pour faire passer sa voix.

Marianne : Alors on doit rester sur nos gardes, Sergeï est sûrement encore dans les parages à nous préparer un sale coup.

En effet Sergeï est dans les parages il regarde la famille de loin après c'être reformée, Godzilla prends son fils dans ses bras soulagée.

Zillthrax : Tu m'as sauvé Papa!

Godzilla : Je ne te laisserai jamais mon fils. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Zillthrax : Moi aussi papa je t'aime toi et maman.

La famille partage une étreinte touchante dans le coeur des personnes présentent, puis ils rentrent chez eux alors que dans la bases du HEAT Elsie observe des analyse mais le Komodithrax arrive.

Komodithrax : Elsie?

Elsie : Komodithrax que se passe t-il?

Komodithrax : Voilà aujourd'hui quand Zillthrax et moi on c'est baladé j'ai vue un bâtiment d'ou sortent des enfants, et rejoignent leurs mères et j'aimerai savoir ce que c'est ?

Elsie : Oh sa une école on envoie nos enfants pour qu'ils apprennent des tonnes de chose.

Komodithrax : Une école...on se fait des amis?

Elsie : Oui bien sûre pourquoi?

Komodithrax : Hé biens...c'est peut être fou mais j'aimerai envoyez Zillthrax là-haut pour qu'il puisse se faire des amis.

Elsie : Pourquoi pas mais vaut mieux attendre du moins jusqu'à ce que Sergeï soit mit derrière les barreaux.

Komodithrax : D'accord je vais en parler à Godzilla.

Elsie : Bien mais dit moi...il ne t'a pas demander de devenir sa femme?

Komodithrax : Heu...non pas encore...et toi et Mendel?

Elsie : Il attends le bon moment.

Elle rit alors que Komodithrax rejoins son fils et son compagnon qui mange une baleine que Godzilla rapporter.

Godzilla : Alors que voulais-tu demandé à Elsie?

Komodithrax : Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Le Komodithrax mange la carcasse de baleine avec sa famille, puis elle rejoins son amants alors que leurs fils dort paisiblement.

Komodithrax : Je me suis dit que...Yuden pourrait aller dans une école. Comme ça il se ferait des amis.

Godzilla réfléchie et c'est vraie que leurs fils devait avoir une bonne éducation.

Godzilla : Tu as raison mais attendons avant que Sergeï soit totalement hors d'états de nuire.

Elle s'endort prêts de son amants heureux d'avoir une famille.

**Voilà fin de ce chapitre contre le terrifiant et puissant Sergeï.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mission : Loch Ness

** Salut a tous aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre de Godzilla : The Series, notre lézard préférer s'en va aider une vieille connaissance qui a un problème avec un mutant de notre connaissance.**

Chapitre 4 : Mission : Loch Ness.

Godzilla se réveille et vit sa petite famille debout Zillthrax joue avec sa mère, au jeux des devinettes.

Komodithrax : Je suis grand beau et fort, avec moi aucun mutant ne s'en prends à mes proches. Qui suis-je?

Zillthrax vit son père réveillé mais sa mère ne le vit pas.

Zillthrax : Papa !

Komodithrax : Oui tu as découvert...

Elle vit son amants réveillé elle rougit Yuden rit alors que, Godzilla rit avec son fils.

Godzilla : Tout était vraie dans ce que tu as dit?

Komodithrax : La vérité vraie.

Godzilla embrasse son amants et ils sortent pour rejoindre le HEAT, Nick prépare le bateau avec les autres.

Nick : Godzilla tu tombes bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle, on retourne chez ton ami Nessie.

Godzilla : Vraiment je me demande comme elle va?

Komodithrax : Qui c'est?

Godzilla : Une ami je l'ai aidé à reprendre son enfant, pourquoi on y va?

Marianne : D'après le Major Hicks, Sergeï aurait était aperçut en Ecosse dans un aéroport.

Ils furent choqué.

Komodithrax : Je vais faire payer à ce meurtrier la mort de ses gens !

Ils repensent au World Trade Center alors qu'ils se mettent en route, Nick discute avec Hicks.

Nick : Que fait-on une fois qu'on aura arrêter Sergeï?

Hicks : Je connais une prison de haute sécurité ou il y sera comme chez lui.

Randy : J'espère qu'il sera électrocuter sur la chaises électrique.

Hicks : C'est prévue le Président veut que cet assassin paye pour ses crimes.

Ils arrivent au Loch Ness ou Sergeï les observent.

Sergeï : Pauvre fou.

Sergeï saute et plonge dans le Loch Ness ou ils fouillent les fond marin pour trouver Nessie mais Godzilla et sa famille arrive, il se transforme en Requin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis il suit Godzilla qui sort de l'eau et Nessie arrive un autre grand serpent et 2 petits.

Godzilla : Nessie !

Nessie : Godzilla sa faisait longtemps.

Godzilla : Alors comment tu vas?

Nessie : Bien je te présente Lochart, nous somme ensemble depuis peu.

Godzilla : Félicitation je te présente Komodithrax c'est ma compagne et voilà notre fils Zillthrax.

Zillthrax s'approche des 2 bébé de Nessie.

Zillthrax : Salut je m'appelle Zillthrax.

Nessie Jr : Moi c'est Nessie Jr et c'est mon frère Lochi.

Zillthrax : Dites vous voulez joué?

Nessie Jr : D'accord !

Ils plongent et nage autour de leurs parents qui rient, alors que Sergeï observe la scène il sort de l'eau se transforme en humain.

Sergeï : Pauvre inconscient.

Sergeï s'approche de l'eau et plonge il transforme ses jambe en queux de reptile et fonce droit sur Zillthrax et les 2 enfants de Nessie, Zillthrax le vit et fut choqué de le voir.

Zillthrax : Vite il faut rejoindre nos parents c'est un méchant !

Ils virent Sergeï et nage pour échapper à Sergeï qui détruit les rochers, les enfants passe par un endroit étroits Sergeï fut bloqué alors qu'ils prennent un peu d'avance. Du côté des adultes ils virent les enfants arrivée en panique.

Zillthrax : MAMAN PAPA !

Godzilla : Zillthrax que se passe t-il?

Zillthrax : Sergeï il est là !

Ils furent choqué.

Nessie : Qui est Sergeï ?

Nick : Un assassin il a tué des dizaines de personnes au World Trade Center !

Nessie Jr : Maman le méchant monsieur me fait peur !

Sergeï se libère et se dirige vers les enfants Godzilla le vit émerger comme les autres, ils virent son corps et sa queux de reptile.

Sergeï : Tatopoulos sa faisait longtemps non?

Nick : Sergeï espèce d'ordure !

Sergeï : Soyez polies il y a des enfants ici !

Elsie : Vous êtes un malade mental, comment on peut tué toutes ses personnes sans avoir de remords?

Sergeï : Un bonne entraînement!

Sergeï attrape Zillthrax avec sa queux et plonge, Godzilla fou de rage le poursuit avec sa compagne.

Nick : Met les gaz !

Ils naviguent à la poursuitent de Sergeï qui fut cernées par le couple Zilla et Nessie, il relâche Zillthrax et se transforme en mutant.

Marianne : Attention !

Ils esquive les pics qui sortent de l'eau Sergeï sort de l'eau et vit Nick il crache une substance noir, que le HEAT évite alors que des hélicoptère tirent sur Sergeï Godzilla attrape Sergeï et l'envoie au fond de l'eau. Zillthrax retourne chez sa mère alors que Nessie et tous le monde attrape Sergeï et l'envoie sur la terre ferme, mais celui-ci attrape Lochi et le mutant ouvre sa tête pour voir une gigantesque mâchoires remplie de dents.

Lochi : MAMAN !

Nessie fonce sur Sergeï qui mord Lochi mais Komodithrax frappe avec sa queux Sergeï qui le relâche et Lochart percute Sergeï qui finie sur la terre ferme, Lochi avait une marque ensanglanté alors que les hélicoptère braque Sergeï.

Hicks : C'est finie Sergeï !

Sergeï : Non rien n'est jamais finie !

Il crache une substance noir mais Godzilla crache ses flamme qui incendie la substance qui brûle Sergeï, tous les autres crache leurs flammes qui carbonise Sergeï mais il essaye de se reformer et arrive a ses fins seulement l'armée l'encerclent.

Hicks : Nicolas Sergeï vous êtes en états d'arrestation !

Sergeï se fait arrêter il rit alors qu'il le mettent dans un hélicoptère, ils rejoignent ensuite les Etats-Unis Nessie et Lochart les suivent avec leurs enfants. Ils arrivent aux Etat-Unis quand l'hélicoptère se pose une foule est rassemblée, quand Sergeï sort il est huée par toute la foule Audrey est présente sur les lieux.

Audrey : Ici Audrey Timmons en direct du port de New York ou l'armée, à arrêter Nicolas Sergeï le responsable des attentas du World Trade Center. Aujourd'hui Sergeï va répondre de ses actes devant un juge !

Plus tard Sergeï est au tribunal et sourit.

Juge : Nicolas Sergeï je condamne à 500 ans de prison, sa cossions est établie à 100 milliards de dollars !

Nicolas rit alors que Nick le vit.

Nick : Pourquoi il rit il est condamné à vie en prison !

Randy : Peut être qu'il à un plan d'évasion en tête.

Plus tard Audrey est avec son fiancé et regarde son reportage.

Audrey (télé): Nicolas Sergeï est emmener à Alcatraz ou il sera punie pour ses crimes !

Audrey : Super non Sergeï est définitivement hors course.

Dehors Nessie discute avec Godzilla.

Nessie : C'était une joie de te revoir.

Godzilla : Merci Nessie on se reverra bientôt.

Nessie : Bien sûre.

Zillthrax est avec les enfants de Nessie.

Zillthrax : On se reverra bientôt.

Nessie Jr : Bien sûre on pourra continuer notre jeu.

Zillthrax : D'accord.

Lochi : A bientôt Zillthrax.

Zillthrax : A bientôt.

Ils partent alors que Zillthrax vit ses parents.

Komodithrax : Zillthrax ton père et moi avons quelque choses d'important a te dire.

Zillthrax : Quoi?

Godzilla : Voila maintenant que Sergeï est en prison a vie, on se disait que tu devrais peut être rejoindre...une école.

Zillthrax : Une école? Le bâtiment qu'on a vue l'autre jours maman?

Komodithrax : Oui mon grand come ça tu pourrais te faire des amis?

Zillthrax : Tu crois qu'il m'accepteront telle que je suis?

Godzilla : J'en suis sûre.

**Voilà Nicolas Sergeï est en prison à vie mais cela va t-il l'empêcher de commettre ses crimes?**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Premier Jours

** Salut a tous aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre de Godzilla : The Series, Nicolas Sergeï arrive en prison et Zillthrax à l'école les 2 vont vivre une journée pas comme les autres.**

Chapitre 5 : Premier jours.

Ce matin Zillthrax allait pour la 1ére fois à l'école le jeune lézard, se réveille de bonne humeur ses parents lui ont préparer son petits déjeuner il mange et rejoins la surface ou attends Nick et les autres.

Nick : Alors Yuden tu es prêts pour ton 1er jour d'école?

Zillthrax : Oui grand-père !

Marianne : Hé bien au moins tu es de bonne humeur?

Komodithrax : Surtout n'oublie pas Zillthrax on viendra te chercher ton père et moi ce soir à l'école.

Zillthrax : Oui maman...dites vous êtes sûre que...

Le Major Hicks arrive avec un véhicule noir il a des dossiers dans ses bras.

Major Hicks : C'est bon voilà les autorisation de Zillthrax.

Nick : Tu veux savoir quoi Zillthrax?

Zillthrax : Sergeï...il est bien enfermé...il ne reviendra pas?

Ils regardent Zillthrax le pauvre petit était terrifier par Sergeï.

Major Hicks : Ne t'en fait pas mon grand Sergeï est en ce moment en route pour la plus grande prison qui est jamais exister.

De son côté Sergeï fait route vers Alcatraz avec d'autre détenue, l'un d'eux s'approche de lui il vit des tatouage sur ses bras.

Détenue : Dégage c'est ma place.

Sergeï : Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre siège !

Détenue : Tu me cherche!

Sergeï se lève mais les policiers les vit.

Policier : Sa suffit Nico retourne à ta place !

Nico : Je te plante une fois qu'on accoste.

Sergeï : Bonne chance.

Policier : Sa suffit Sergeï retourne à ta place.

Sergeï s'assoie et une fois débarquer Nico frappe Sergeï avec un couteau mais Sergeï l'absorbe et le recrachent, Nico est paniqué et reste derrière Sergeï. Une fois dans la cour le Directeur va voir Sergeï.

Directeur : Te voilà sale pourris !

Sergeï : C'est bien moi...mais je ne compte pas rester très longtemps.

Directeur : Fait pas le malin mon frère se trouvait dans le World Trade Center !

Sergeï : Survivants ou victimes?

Directeur : Victime il avait 3 gosses et une femme !

Sergeï : Ouf heureusement comme ça je me réjouies de leurs souffrance.

Les garde le frappe mais Sergeï ne gémie pas.

Directeur : Crois moi tu viens de te faire un ennemies mortel.

Sergeï : Toi aussi.

Les gardes le conduisent dans sa cellule avec un autre détenue.

Détenue : Tu prends la couchette du bas.

Sergeï : Encore heureux je préfère ce qui est proche du sol.

Détenue : Fait pas le malin petit.

Sergeï rit alors que le détenue le vit muter et un cris retentit dans toute la prison, les gardes arrivent sur les lieux et voit Sergeï sur la couchette du haut et le détenue au sol la gorge tranché.

Policier : Que c'est-il passé ici?

Sergeï : Il a décidé de se suicider !

Policier : Mais il avait...une fillette...

Sergeï : Dommage.

Ils observent Sergeï riant alors que le corps est enlever, de son côté Zillthrax arrive à l'école avec ses proches.

Godzilla : T'en fait pas mon grand tu vas bien te plaire ici.

Zillthrax : Oui Papa...je vais tout faire pour que vous soyer content.

Zillthrax entre dans le bâtiment alors que Hicks raccroche.

Major Hicks : Hé biens notre vieux Sergeï semble faire parler de lui, c'est son 1er jour et on a déjà un rapport sur lui.

Nick : Ben tiens...allons le voir si jamais il prépare un mauvais coup.

Ils embarquent dans leurs voitures et partent, Godzilla et le Komodithrax les suit. Zillthrax arrive dans sa classe la Prof le vit.

Professeur : Bien chères élèves aujourd'hui nous avons un nouvelle élève, il est très spéciale alors soyez gentil avec lui.

Zillthrax arrive et tous le monde parle de lui très biens.

Elève : Ses parents sont Komodithrax et Godzilla !

Elève 2 : La chance.

Professeur : Tu peux te présenter Zillthrax à tes petits camarades.

Zillthrax : Bonjour je m'appelle Zillthrax. Mes parents sont le Komodithrax et Godzilla.

Mr Clark : Bienvenue Yuden je suis le Professeur Principal Mr Clark, tu peux aller t'asseoir je vais faire l'appel.

Zillthrax rejoins la place à côté d'une fille assez triste, Mr Clark fait l'appel et arrive au noms de la fille a côté de Zillthrax.

Mr Clark : Mya Sergeï !

Mya : Présent monsieur.

Tous le monde la hue Zillthrax est choqué Sergeï aurait-il de la famille? Il regarde la jeune fille ses cheveux gris et ses yeux ambre, Zillthrax baisse le regard. Plus tard le groupe HEAT est a Alcatraz Sergeï est dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Nick entre et observe Sergeï.

Sergeï : Alors Tatopoulos...comment se sent-on aujourd'hui?

Nick : Mieux en sachant que vous allez pourrir ici jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Sergeï : Tatopoulos voyons pouvons nous discuter sans en venir à la violence.

Nick : La même violence que vous avez utilisé lorsque vous avez tué ses gens !

Sergeï : L'évolution nécessite des sacrifices Tatopoulos vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

Nick : Que voulez-vous dire?

Sergeï : Tatopoulos vous savez combien de gens on perdue la vie avec les Parents de votre reptile...tous sa pour en arriver à cet instant. Godzilla est adulée grâce à vous et votre équipe. Mais ils ne survivront pas à la suite des évènements Tatopoulos.

Nick observe Sergeï et s'en va pour quelque instants, Sergeï ouvre son bras et active un ordinateur caché dans sa chair. Il l'utilise et dans les sous-sols de New York se trouve un laboratoire, dans lequel un caisson s'ouvre libérant un mutant.

De son côté Zillthrax est dans la cours un groupe de gens arrive chez lui.

Victor : Salut je m'appelle Victor.

Andy : Moi c'est Andy.

Casse : Moi c'est Casse.

Zillthrax observe les enfants Victor avait une corpulence assez imposante son gros ventre se voyait, mais ses cheveux noir bouclée se remarque aussi. Andy avait des lunettes et semblait plus du genre math ses cheveux éparpillées blonds le rendait normal. Casse avait les cheveux court et noir elle semblait d'origine indienne.

Casse : Dit c'est vraie que tes parents sont Godzilla et le Komodithrax?

Zillthrax : Oui bien sûre.

Andy : Mathématiquement parlant tu as de la chance.

Zillthrax : Merci.

Zillthrax observe Mya seule isolée dans un coins de la cour.

Zillthrax : En fait pourquoi Mya est toute seule?

Ils observent Mya.

Victor : Ben disons qu'elle...est assez triste.

Zillthrax : Je vois dites vous savez si elle est proche de Nicolas Sergeï?

Les enfants sont surpris d'entendre ce nom.

Casse : Nicolas Sergeï celui qui a provoqué les accidents du World Trade Center?

Zillthrax : Oui...vous savez si elle le connait?

Andy : En fait je ne sais pas.

Voix : En fait ils sont de la même famille.

Ils virent une fille au look gothique arriver elle avait des cheveux violets et un regard perçant.

Sin : Salut je m'appelle Sin.

Zillthrax : Moi c'est Zillthrax.

Sin : Je te connais...c'est grâce à toi et tes parents que les miens sont encore en vie.

Zillthrax : De rien...tu disais qu'ils sont de la même famille?

Sin : Ouais...d'après mes sources Mya est la fille de Nicolas Sergeï.

Zillthrax est surpris.

Zillthrax : Quoi...mais...

Sin : Je sais c'est durs à croire qu'elle soit ici. En fait elle a était élever par sa mère après la disparition de son père, après la mort de sa mère elle est aller de famille d'accueille en famille d'accueille. Puis quand à eu lieux les incidents du World Trade Center plus personne ne voulait d'elle, j'ai entendue dire que Mr Clark l'a prit sous son aile.

Zillthrax observe Mya un ballon se dirige vers elle mais Zillthrax l'intercepte avec sa queux, il la renvoie chez les joueurs Mya vit Zillthrax.

Mya : Merci.

Zillthrax : De rien.

Zillthrax vit Mya baisser le regard.

Zillthrax : Je m'appelle Zillthrax.

Mya : Moi c'est Mya...

Mya observe Zillthrax et sourit au lézard qui lui rend son sourire.

Zillthrax : Tu sais...je connais ton père et...

Mya : Je sais...il a voulut te tuer je suis désolée...

Mya verse quelque larmes.

Zillthrax : Non ne t'excuse pas...tu n'as pas à payer pour les erreurs de ton père.

Mya : Si je...

Zillthrax : Non...c'est lui qui a commis ses crimes pas toi...

Mya fut choqué c'est la 1ére fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec elle.

Mya : Merci...c'est la 1ére fois que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole.

Zillthrax : Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis?

Les autres arrivent chez les 2.

Mya : Non...à causes des rumeurs sur ma famille...

Zillthrax : Mya...

Mya observe Zillthrax.

Zillthrax : Si tu veux je peux être ton amie...

Mya : Vraiment...Sa ne te dérange pas d'être amis avec la fille d'un terroriste?

Zillthrax : Non...parce que je suis sûre que tu n'es pas comme lui.

Mya sourit alors que les autres discutent avec Mya, alors que dans les égouts de New York. Un mutant se balade dans les conduits vers l'école à Alcatraz Nick arrive chez Sergeï.

Nick : Je viens de voir ton dossier Sergeï il parait que tu as une fille.

Sergeï : Exacte Tatopoulos...mais que viens faire ma fille ?

Nick : Comment peux-tu laisser ta fille? Imagine sa réputation à l'école!

Sergeï : Contrairement à vous Tatopoulos je sais faire des sacrifices...aussi durs soit-il.

Nick : Espèce d'ordure...

Nick sort mais Sergeï l'interpelle.

Sergeï : Tatopoulos...féliciter Zillthrax pour son entrer à l'école.

Nick fut choqué comment il sait que Zillthrax est à l'école, il rejoins Godzilla et Komodithrax.

Nick : Godzilla j'ai l'impression que Sergeï mijote un sale coup.

Komodithrax : Comment ça?

Randy : Tu peux t'expliquer?

Nick : Plus tard fonce !

Ils rejoignent New York suivit du couples alors que, à l'école dans les sous-sols le mutants entre dans l'établissement c'était un mélange de chien et de lézard. Dans les couloirs de l'école Mya discute avec ses amis.

Mya : Alors tes parents et toi vous vivez vraiment dans une grotte?

Zillthrax : Bien sûre.

Andy : Comment c'est?

Zillthrax : Confortable en plus on a bien chaud.

Sin : Génial...

Puis ils virent la porte se faire défoncer par quelque choses plus loin.

Victor : C'est quoi ça...

Puis ils virent le mutant arrivent il hurle sur les élèves paniqué qui rejoignent leurs classes, sauf le groupe qui observe la bête le Mutant s'approche de Mya mais Zillthrax s'interpose.

Casse : C'est quoi ce trucs?

Andy : Sûrement un mélange de Canidé et de Reptile.

Victor : Un genre de Chien lézard?

Andy : Si tu veux...

Le Mutant crache une substance acide sur eux, Zillthrax percute le mutant qui fut projeter dans des casiers.

Zillthrax : VITE COURREZ!

Ils courent poursuivit par le mutant qui est assez rapide, ils esquivent ses jets acide.

Mya : Cette choses est rapide !

Ils arrivent dans la classe de Mr Clark.

Mr Clark : Que se passe t-il?

Victor : Mr Clark on a un Chien Lézard après nous !

Mr Clark : Chien-lézard !

Il vit la créature entrer en défoncent la porte il s'approche de Mya qui reconnue le travaille de son père.

Mya : Ce trucs...

Zillthrax frappe le Chien-lézard avec sa queux loins de Mya.

Zillthrax : Sa vas?

Mya : Oui...mais cette choses...c'est mon père qui l'a créer...

Mr Clark : Comment Mya?

Mya : Si je la reconnais mon père me l'a montrer quand j'était plus jeune...

_6 ans plus tôt._

_Mya est avec Nicolas Sergeï._

_Mya : Dit Papa c'est quoi cette choses?_

_Sergeï : Sa c'est ma nouvelle cré mélange de chien sauvage avec un Dragon de komodo. Sa salive est autmeent acide. D'ici 6 ans il atteindra la taille d'un homme. _

Retour au présent Mya observe la création de son père, qui crache du venin, Zillthrax crache son feu sur la créature qui entre dans la ventilation.

Zillthrax : On doit appeler mon grand-père il pourra nous aider.

Mr Clark prend son téléphone Nick et les autres arrivent au port, Nick décroche son portable.

Nick : Nick Tatopoulos? Quoi! OK surtout ne bouger pas !

Il raccroche.

Mendel : Problème?

Nick : Oui un mutant à l'école signer Nicolas Sergeï!

Ils sont choqué alors que les autres réfléchissent.

Andy : Attendez les Chien ont un odorat ultra-dévellopper et les Dragon de Komodo ont horreur du froids !

Victor : Et alors?

Andy : Et alors on pourrait le piéger dans la chambre froide de la cantine !

Mya : On pourrait alors descendre la température et le congeler!

Sin : Bon plans mais qu'elle genre d'appât?

Zillthrax sort son déjeuner un côte d'agneaux.

Zillthrax : Sa suffira?

Andy : Parfait.

Le Mutant sent la viande et la vit il s'approche prudemment et mord à l'hameçon, il évite le chariot et regarde Andy et Victor.

Victor : Plan B. Zillthrax !

Zilthrax frappe le mutant qui finie dans la chambre froide, Mya descend la température et finie congelé.

Zillthrax : Voilà qui devrait le calmer.

Ils rirent alors que plus tard les autorités sont sur place, Godzilla est avec Komodithrax alors que Hicks et son équipe évacue la créature de Sergeï sous le regard de Mya.

Nick : Beau travail les enfants.

Zillthrax : Tu sais grand-père c'est grâce à Mya tout ça, elle a congeler le Mutant dans la chambre froide.

Mya : Oui mais vous avez eu un bon plans.

Zillthrax : Normal...

Zillthrax s'approche d'elle.

Zillthrax : On est une équipe non?

Mya est surprise et sourit.

Mya : Si.

Ils sourirent alors que Godzilla et Komodithrax observe leurs fils.

Godzilla : Félicitation mon grand grâce à toi le Major Hicks a une nouvelle recrue sur son île.

Komodithrax : Mais je me demande...comment cette choses est arrivée ici?

Nick : Aucune idée...mais il vaut mieux surveiller Sergeï Major.

Major Hicks : Entendue je vais prévenir la prison.

Le soir même Zillthrax est avec ses parents.

Zillthrax : Papa, Maman.

Godzilla : Qu'est ce qui se passe mon grand?

Zillthrax : Vous savez...je me demande pourquoi Sergeï a abandonnée sa propre fille pour ses ambitions macabres?

Komodithrax : Je n'en sais rien mais tu sais...tu es vraiment le plus généreux des lézard existant.

Godzilla : Tu as su mettre les différents de Mya de côté et la faire accepté dans un groupe.

Zillthrax : Merci.

Zillthrax s'endort avec ses parents soulagée de cet journée, alors que Sergeï rit dans sa cellule.

Sergeï : Alors tu me trahie Mya.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre je compte faire aussi d'un côté un ZillthraxXMya.**


	7. Chapitre 6: Le Tank

** Salut a tous aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre de Godzilla : The Series, un accident horrible va avoir lieux dans l'école, une créature quasi invincible va semer une sacrée pagaille dans l'école.**

Chapitre 6 : Le Tank.

Ce matin Zillthrax se réveille de bonne heureux il se prépare pour l'école, ses parents le voit et sourit il rejoins Nick qui est avec ses collègue.

Nick : Tiens salut Yuden prêts pour l'école?

Zillthrax : Oui grand-père...

Komodithrax : Sinon Nick ou allons-nous?

Nick : On raconte que des Abeilles Géante ont était aperçut sur la côte Ouest.

Godzilla : Donc c'est une mission pour nous.

Elsie : Exactement en plus nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Zillthrax : J'espère que tous se passera bien pour vous.

Randy : T'en fait pas mon potes on a 2 lézard pour nous fournir un appuie.

Komodithrax : Je crois que je vais rester ici...on ne sait jamais...

Zillthrax : Maman t'en fait pas je serai prudent...et puis Sergeï est en prison il doit avoir autre choses à faire.

Komodithrax : Tu as sûrement raisons...mais je suis très inquiète pour toi.

Zillthrax : Je sais.

Le Komodithrax prends son fils dans ses bras, celui-ci se sent bien dans les bras de sa mère. Puis il fut conduit à l'école par ses parents qui repartent pour la côte Ouest. Il vit ses amis rassemblée avec Mya il s'approche d'eux.

Casse : Alors Zillthrax prêts pour la Géographie?

Zillthrax : Oui mes parents et moi avons tellement voyagé avec les autres.

Andy : Tu as de la chance on va parler de l'Ecosse!

Victor : Vous croyez qu'on va parler du Monstre du Loch Ness?

Sin : Il existe pas c'est juste une vieille légende.

Zillthrax : Pas dut tout elle existe elle a un compagnon et 2 enfants.

Ils sont surpris de savoir sa.

Mya : On peut le croire ses parents sont des héros alors.

Andy : C'est vraie allez allons-y.

Ils rejoignent leurs classes alors qu'en Prison Sergeï joue aux cartes avec un autre détenue, le Directeur s'approche de lui.

Directeur : Je te trouve bien calme Sergeï.

Sergeï : Que voulez-vous Mr le Directeur j'essaye de me tenir à carreaux...de toute façon quelqu'un paiera ma cotions de toute manière.

Directeur : Avec plus de 100 milliard de dollars de cotions.

Le Directeur rit en partant alors que l'autre détenue observe Sergeï, il avait des cheveux court et brun une barbe et une moustache de même couleur.

Détenue : Houa 100 milliard de dollars respect !

Sergeï : Merci.

Détenue : T'as fait quoi pour te retrouver ici?

Sergeï : J'ai provoqué le World Trade Center.

Détenue : Ha ouais génial mon pote ! Dit moi je m'appelle Davis.

Sergeï : Ravis de te connaître Davis...tu m'excuses j'ai un choses urgente à faire.

Il ouvre son bras et active son ordinateur qui vide un bocal contenant un mutant ressemblant à un homme mais il était ultra musclé et son bras était un bras métallique. Il s'avance dans le laboratoire en hurlant il marche vers la sortie alors qu'à la Côte Ouest Nick et son équipe arrive a Los Angeles.

Randy : Super le paradis !

Nick : On est la pour des Abeilles Randy ne l'oublie pas.

Randy : Je sais mais un jours on pourrait prendre des vacances pour aller à la plage.

Marianne : Parce que tu voudrais des vacances toi?

Randy : Ben oui comme ça je pourrais te tartiner de crème solaire, et je parrit que Nick et Mendel vont faire sa avec leurs amoureuses.

Ils rougirent comme Marianne alors que, Godzilla arrive et vit Nick.

Randy : Tiens et je parie que Godzilla aimerai tartiner sa douce de crème solaire.

Godzilla rougit comme une tomate alors que Randy éclate de rire les autres filles arrivent.

Komodithrax : Sa vas?

Godzilla : Heu...oui...je...enfin...

Randy : Oh mon pauvre je suis vraiment désolée.

Ils sont tous prit d'un fou rire alors que dans les rues de New York, le Mutant se balade avec un manteau et un chapeau. Sergeï vit sur l'écran de son ordi dans le bras il reforme son bras.

Sergeï : Bien mon Ustanak est activé, bon alors je te bat d'un Quinte Flush Royal.

Davis rit et les 2 nouveaux amis recommence une partie, alors que l'Ustanak a proprement dit se balade dans les rues et se dirige vers l'école. Ou les élèves apprennent de la Géographie.

Mr Clark : Bien alors les enfants surtout ne confondez pas l'océan Atlantique avec le Pacifique qui sont des Océan ouvert et non fermer comme la Mer Méditerranée.

Andy : Intéressant!

Puis l'Ustanak arrive dans l'école le concierge le vit.

Concierge : Désolée monsieur mais c'est interdit de venir ici pendant les heures de cours.

L'Ustanak poursuit son chemin mais le concierge l'arrête.

Concierge : Doucement mon gars vous êtes sourds !

Il lui arrache son manteau et il vit le Mutant. Dans la salle de classe de musique les élèves vient le corps du concierge désarticuler atterrir dans leurs classes, les élèves hurle ce qui alerte la classe de Mr Clark.

Mr Clark : Du calme chères élèves.

Il sort et voit les enfants courir et entrer dans la classe avec le professeur de Musique.

Mr Clark : Mr Jones que se passe t-il?

Mr Jones : Une choses a projeter le concierge dans ma classe !

Mr Clark : Quoi !

Puis l'Ustanak défonce la porte et arrive devant les élèves paniqué, Mya reconnue l'une des créations de son père.

Mya : L'Ustanak !

Zillthrax : Tu le connais?

Mya : C'est...une oeuvre de mon père...

Zillthrax : Quoi ! Il a créer ce machin !

L'Ustanak vit Zillthrax et fonce droit sur lui il évite la charge de l'Ustanak.

Mr Clark : Vite on doit évacuer l'établissement !

Ils sortent de la salle sauf Zillthrax qui s'occupe de l'Ustanak qui semble s'en prendre à lui, Mya le vit.

Mya : Zillthrax !

Zillthrax : Va t-en je m'en occupe !

Mya : Mais...

Zillthrax : T'en fait pas !

Mya s'en va alors que ses amis la vie.

Casse : Et Zillthrax !

Mya : Il veut se charger de l'Ustanak !

Andy : Tu connais la créature !

Zillthrax est projeter hors de la salle il lui saute dessus et lui crache ses flammes.

Mya : Zillthrax il est trop fort ! Abandonne !

Zillthrax vit Mya et la rejoins.

Zillthrax : On fait quoi?

L'Ustanak se trouve devant eux.

Victor : ON COURT !

Ils courent pour échapper au Mutant qui les courses Zillthrax pousse ses amis dans une salle, l'Ustanak les a perdue et il s'en va. Dans la salle ils sont tous encore sous le choc.

Andy : Ce truc à une de ses vitesses!

Zillthrax : Mya tu connais cette choses est-ce qu'elle a un point faible?

Mya : Mon père m'a dit qu'il a un seul défaut.

Casse : On est tout ouïe de l'entendre.

Mya : Il est aveugle.

Andy : Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a pas put nous voir entrer ici, il ne peut voir que les choses qui sont assez proches.

Mya : En fait il a une très bonne ouïe aussi développer que les chiens !

Victor : Alors on est en sécurité.

Andy : Heu Victor...l'ouïe des chiens et si développer qu'il pourrait entendre ton ventre gargouiller.

Victor : Alors on doit...

Son ventre gargouille l'Ustanak l'entend et revient sur ses pas.

Casse : Oh non Victor !

Victor : Désolée mais je meurt de faim !

L'Ustanak fonce droit sur eux le bras gauche en avant, il défonce la porte et se trouve devant les enfants.

Sin : Pourquoi tu n'as pas remplie ton ventre avant !

Zillthrax attaque l'Ustanak avec ses flammes la chair se carbonise mais il utilise son bras métallique pour l'envoyer dans un murs.

Mya : Zillthrax !

Zillthrax se relève mais l'Ustanak lui donne un coup de pieds et l'envoie plus loin, Zillthrax est blessé l'Ustanak s'approche de lui.

Casse : On doit faire quelque chose!

Ils regardent alors Casse qui fonce et donne un coup de pieds à l'Ustanak, elle esquive ses coups et parvint à l'envoyez au sol.

Casse : Je pratique le Karaté !

Ils sont impressionner alors que Zillthrax se relève blessé il rugit sur l'Ustanak, qui est sonnée.

Casse : Profitons-en !

Ils s'en vont alors que dehors Mr Clark vit la police.

Mr Clark : Passez moi votre téléphone !

Il prit le téléphone et compose le numéros de l'armée.

Mr Clark : Allô passez moi le Major Hicks !

Hicks est dans son bureaux en train de remplir un rapport, un soldat arrive.

Soldat : Un appel pour vous Major.

Major Hicks : Merci. Hicks a l'appareille?

Mr Clark : Major Hicks ici Mr Clark de l'Ecole de New York !

Major Hicks : Que puis-je pour vous Mr Clark?

Mr Clark : Major nous avons un mutant dans notre école il poursuit en ce moment, Zillthrax et quelques élèves dont Mya Sergeï la fille de Nicolas Sergeï.

Major Hicks : QUOI ! OK je préviens le HEAT et on arrive.

Hicks raccroche et contacte le HEAT Nick décroche alors que Godzilla et le Komodithrax s'attaque à des Abeilles Géante.

Nick : Major...Que ce passe t-il?

Major Hicks : Nick un Mutant à l'école de Zillthrax !

Nick : QUOI !

Major Hicks : Oui je sais en plus il poursuit Zillthrax et quelques élèves !

Nick : Oh non pas maintenant les Abeilles sont nombreuse Major ! Vous devez vous en occupez cette fois.

Major Hicks : D'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Il raccroche Nick regarde le Komodithrax et Godzilla combattant les Abeilles et les tuant toutes.

Godzilla : Voilà allons à la ruche !

Puis Nick reçoit un appel sa viens de Zillthrax.

Nick : Zillthrax sa vas !

Zillthrax : Si on veut...

Godzilla et Komodithrax entend leurs fils.

Nick : Zillthrax à quoi ressemble le mutant?

Zillthrax : A un homme mais disons...qu'il a muter il est très grand et musclé et sa colonne vertébrale est faite de fer...il est aveugle mais a une bonne ouïe. Il semble invincible !

Nick : D'accord alors écoute moi Hicks va venir vous aidez rester calme.

Zillthrax : On va essayer mais dit à mes parents que je vais régler sa qu'il reste concentrer sur leurs missions actuel

Nick raccroche.

Marianne : Des ennuies?

Nick regarde Godzilla et le Komodithrax.

Nick : Zillthrax est poursuivie par un mutant! Et un gros d'après sa description il est balèze !

Komodithrax : On doit aller l'aider !

Nick : Non...il a dit qu'il va régler sa vous devez rester concentrée sur votre mission ici.

Godzilla et le Komodithrax sont inquiet pour leur enfants unique, sa fait seulement que quelque semaine qu'il est née mais il veut déjà affronter un mutant seul.

Godzilla : Il va aller bien...

Godzilla prend sa compagne morte d'inquiétude pour son fils. Zillthrax et ses amis sont dans les cuisines alors que l'Ustanak se réveille. Ils l'entendent dans toutes l'école.

Casse : Maintenant on va faire le moins de bruits possible.

Le ventre de Victor gargouille encore l'Ustanak l'entend et se dirige vers les lieux.

Casse : Tu le fait exprès !

Ils se cachent alors que l'Ustanak arrivent il fouille la cuisine et avec l'obscurité il ne vit rien et s'en va, Victor mange un biscuit qui le revigore.

Sin : Maintenant si ton ventre pouvait éviter de l'attirer merci.

Victor : Désolée...mais on doit sortir de l'école...l'armée doit être dehors à l'heure qu'il est.

Zillthrax : Il a raison mon Oncle Hicks est dans l'armée !

Casse : Une chance !

Andy : Ou pas l'Ustanak rôde dans les couloirs, il faudrait l'attirer ailleurs le temps qu'on sorte.

Mya : Comment il est très rapide et pourrait défoncer les murs de cette école sans problème !

Zillthrax vit dans le sac de Andy une voiture.

Zillthrax : Ta voiture pourrait nous aider?

Andy vit sa voiture et sourit.

Andy : Pas bête en fixant un haut-parleurs et en envoyant ma voiture à l'autre bouts de l'école, on devrait avoir le temps de s'enfuir.

Casse : Oui mais...il est pas bête a ce point cette diversion nous donne combien de temps?

Andy : D'après mes calculs...5 minutes.

Mya : Et on est à 10 minute de la sortie.

Victor : En plus je commence a avoir faim.

Zillthrax : S'il te plaît retient toi...on a pas le choix.

Andy : OK...

Il sort sa voiture et fixe des haut-parleur dessus puis il l'envoie à l'autre bouts du couloirs, l'UStanak se trouve prêts d'eux il parle dans un micro.

Andy : Ici!

L'Ustanak mord à l'hameçon et fonce.

Zillthrax : GO !

Ils sortent et foncent vers la sortie alors que l'Ustanak arrive à la voiture, il l'écrase et le ventre de VIctor gargouille.

Tous : Victor !

Victor : Désolée !

Ils courent alors que l'Ustanak fonce comme un boulet de canon vers eux en détruisant tous sur son passage, Mya vit une lance à incendie elle regarde Yuden qui comprit elle et lui s'arrête.

Victor : Vous faite quoi?

Zillthrax : Diversions allez-y !

Ils courent dehors alors que Mya et Zillthrax tend la lance l'Ustanak arrive et il trébuche et tombe au sol, il détruit le sol et finie dans le sous-sol.

Zillthrax : Génial ton idée.

Mya : Merci...

Elle rougit mais elle tombe dans le sous-sols avec Zillthrax les deux sont mal en point, alors que les autres sortent du bâtiment l'armée les visent.

Major Hicks : Du calme soldat !

Il s'approche des 4 enfants.

Hicks : Ou sont Zillthrax et Mya?

Sin : Ils sont resté à l'intérieur!

Dans les sous-sol Zillthrx se relève mais assez mal en point, il se dirige vers Mya.

Zillthrax : Sa vas?

Mya : Ouais...et l'Ustanak?

Il voit l'Ustanak au sol.

Zillthrax : Il doit être sonné.

Il se relève et regarde les enfants.

Mya : Ou simplement sonné.

Il s'avance vers Mya qui recule Zillthrax se met entre lui et elle.

Mya : Tu fais quoi! Il va t'écrasé !

Zillthrax : Peut importe du moment que tu n'as rien !

Mya rougit en entendent le lézard qui esquive l'assaut de l'Ustanak qui lui fonce dessus, il détruit un poutrelle soutenant le sol d'en haut. Il esquive son bras qui s'allonge pour l'attraper mais se prends un coup de coude qui l'envoie contre le mur de brique.

Mya : Zillthrax !

Le lézard se relève et hurle contre l'Ustanak Hicks arrive avec les secours et voit le lézard défendre Mya, il esquive un autre assaut et l'Ustanak détruit une autre poutrelles qui soutient le plafond. Le sol ou se trouve Hicks est instable Mya essaye de s'enfuir mais l'Ustanak le vit, elle est pétrifiée mais Zillthrax le percute et le fait reculer et envoie ses flammes qui incendie la zone.

Major Hicks : Zillthrax fait attention !

Zillthrax esquive le bras qui détruit un autre poutrelle qui fait s'effondrer le sol ou se trouve Hicks qui recule, le sol s'effondre sur l'Ustanak qui est ensevelie sous les décombres. La salle est en trains de brûler Mya tousse mais Zillthrax la soulève.

Zillthrax : Allez Mya on y va.

Zilthrax et Mya sortent de l'école avec Hicks alors que les décombres enflammée tombe sur l'Ustanak, une fois dehors des médecins os-culte Mya qui s'en sort avec quelque bandages les pompiers éteigne l'incendie dans le sous-sol. Leurs amies viennent voir Mya et Zillthrax.

Victor : Houa Zillthrax tu as étais super courageux t'a envoyer l'Ustanak six pieds sous terres.

Sin : Pour une fois que tu dis quelque choses d'intelligent.

Ils rirent alors que Zillthrax sourit a ses amis.

Zillthrax : Ce n'est rien...

Mya embrasse Yuden sur la joue celui-ci rougit.

Mya : C'est pour m'avoir sauvé. Merci.

Zillthrax : De...de rien...

Un pompier arrive chez Hicks.

Pompier : Major aucune trace du mutant.

Major Hicks : Quoi...alors il a dut brûler tant mieux sa fera un mutant de moins.

Hicks s'approche de Zillthrax et ses amis.

Major Hicks : Superbe travaille les enfants grâce à vous non seulement vous avez détruit un Mutant. Mais en plus vous avez sauvé la vie de vos camarades en restant dans l'établissement.

Zillthrax : Merci mais on l'a fait ensemble...on est une équipe.

Audrey arrive sur les lieux.

Audrey : Je me trouve en ce moment même devant les courageux héros.

De leurs côtés le HEAT observe le reportage à la télé.

Audrey : Qui avec leurs courages ont sauver la vie de nombreux élèves, en effet un mutant d'origine inconnue a attaquer l'é concierge a put être sauvé grâce a leurs interventions.

Komodithrax : Il est un héros.

Randy : Super ! Il a vaincue ce mutant !

Nick : Oui d'ou venait-il?

Ils se regardent et pense à la même personne...Sergeï. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs en conversation téléphonique à la prison.

Sergeï : Ils ont réussie a te résister...pas mal mais...tu dis que ma fille les a aider...

Aucune réponse de l'autre interlocuteur.

Sergeï : Quel dommage...mais ne t'en fait pas...tu seras plus je t'aurais améliorer...mon Ustanak.

L'Ustanak est camoufler sous un manteau noir et un chapeau noir, il a quelque brûlures sur sa figure mais rien de grave. Plus tard chez lui Zillthrax est avec ses parents revenues, la famille partagent une étreinte ensemble.

Nick : Zillthrax je suis fière de toi tu as sut maîtriser une situation critique sans tes parents.

Komodithrax : Je suis si fière de toi...mon chérie.

Godzilla : Mon fils...

Zillthrax : Vous savez...c'est grâce à mes amis si j'ai réussie a me débarrasser de l'Ustanak.

Randy : En parlant de tes amis Mya nous a dit pour les expériences que son père a fait.

Zillthrax : Lui en voulait pas...elle n'a rien a voir.

Godzilla : On le sait Zillthrax.

Major Hicks : Elle ne sera pas poursuivit mais la surveillance sur Sergeï va être renforcé.

**Voilà fin de ce chapitre.**


	8. Chapitre Spécial : World Trade Center

** Salut a tous aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre de Godzilla : The Series, l'Amérique est en deuil depuis 2 mois les attentas du World Trade Center laisse une profonde marque à l'Amérique. Malgré l'intervention de Godzilla et sa famille plus de 1000 personnes sont mortes, que ce soit pendant les attentas ou après le HEAT avait vue les gens sauté du Wolrd Trade Center. J'ai décidé de faire un chapitre spécial qui montre le point de vue de tous. Y compris du Major Hicks.**

Chapitre spéciale : Leurs point de vue du World Trade Center.

Pdv Nick:

Ce jour là je ne l'oublierai jamais le jour ou cet ordure de Sergeï, a tué plusieurs centaines de personnes.

Je venait de recevoir un appel un appel d'Audrey on devait se voir pour, organiser les festivité pour le mariage je me dirige vers le World Trade Center ou elle a reçue une promotion.

Nick : J'espère que je ne vais pas être en retard.

Audrey travaille dans la Tour Nord parce qu'elle pointe sur l'océan et du World Trade Center on peut voir, dés fois Godzilla sortir de l'eau depuis qu'il est avec le Komodithrax et son fils je le sens plus joyeux. Mais espérons qu'aucun mutant ne viendra gâcher mon jours de congé. A peine sortit de ma voiture que je lève les yeux a ce moment j'ai vue un avion percuté la Tour Nord du World Trade Center. Mon coeur rata un bon je ne vit que la fumée et les flammes sortir de la Tour, je me met à genoux et soudains les gens autour de moi courrait je me demande encore si j'était en pleins rêve ou cauchemars. J'attrape mon téléphone et je contacte Randy.

Pdv Randy :

J'était une nouvelle fois en train de trafiquer VIGILE quand j'ai reçue l'appel de Nick.

Randy : Allô HEAT chasseur de mutant a votre service !

Nick : Randy ! Rapliquer le World Trade Center est attaqué!

A ce moment j'ai crut qu'il me faisait une blague mais j'entendait les cris de l'autre côté du téléphone j'allume la télé et je fut horrifiée de voir ça, la fumée sortant de la Tour j'appelle Mendel, Elsie et Marianne.

Pdv Elsie.

Quand on a entendue Randy on est arrivée et on a vue le reportage, moins d'un quart de seconde après on était en route pour le World Trade Center, de multiple question me tarauder Mutant ou Terroriste? Trop tôt pour savoir !

Elsie : Comment c'est arrivée?!

Marianne : Aucune idée mais on le saura sur place.

J'était inquiète pour Audrey, Nick tiens beaucoup a elle j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée.

Pdv Major Hicks.

J'était ce jour là heureusement en trains de boire un café avec un amis, puis j'ai entendue l'explosion je croyais encore un coup des mutants. Quand je sort je n'oublierai jamais la Tour Nord du World Trade Center en feu, puis je vit plus loin Tatopoulos immobile devant le World Trade Center. Je court vers lui alors qu'il raccroche son téléphone.

Major Hicks : Tatopoulos ! Que c'est-il passé?

Nick : Major...un avion vient de percuter la Tour !

Je fut horrifiée d'entendre cela je fixe la Tour et je vit quelque chose qui me fend le coeur un homme qui brandie une sorte de serviette blanche, je sors mon téléphone pour appeler des renforts car il en fallait !

Major Hicks : Ici Hicks j'ai besoin de renforts au World Trade Center !

Soldat : Bien reçue Major !

Je raccroche et je peut que contempler cet scène en priant Dieu.

Pdv Mendel.

Quand j'ai vue la fumée sortir de la Tour Nord je me suis dit pauvre Nick...Audrey est encore dans la Tour et personne ne peut l'aider.

Mendel : Mon Dieu cet avion a du percuter entre le 93ème et 99ème étages !

Elsie : Qu'est-ce qui a put se passer !

En arrivant nous avons vue Hicks et Nick sur place avec le Maire.

Nick : Mendel écoute on...

Soudain une femme pointe du doigts la Tour Nord.

Femme : Regarder !

Ce que je vit fut sans doute le spectacle le plus horrible de toute ma vie !

Pdv Marianne.

On a tous vue un autre avions percuter l'autre Tour cette fois-ci c'est sûre !

Nick : C'est un attentat terroriste !

Je voyait la fumée qui s'échappe du World Trade Center, jamais je ne croyais voir sa dans ma vie. Les larmes coule pour la première fois sur mon visage.

Pdv Nick.

Plus le choix on doit aider ses gens piéger dans les Tours.

Nick : Mendel appelle Godzilla !

Puis je vit le Maire arriver.

Maire : Pas question votre lézard va causer plus de dégâts, si vous l'appeler je vous ferait arrêter!

Quel ordure ! Le Maire malgré tout ce qu'à fait Godzilla le voit comme un monstre, puis du coins de l'oeil je vit quelque choses sur les Tours sa n'a durée qu'une fraction de seconde.

Pdv Elsie.

J'ai vue quelque choses sur les Tours ! Ce n'est pas un rêve j'ai vue quelque choses mais avec cet fumée impossible de savoir ce que c'est. Mais une choses attira à tous notre attention des fenêtres, nous avons tous vue des gens sauter il n'avait plus d'espoir d'être sauvée mes nerfs on lachée j'ai pleurer de toute mes forces.

Pdv Mendel.

J'ai vue Elsie pleurer nous l'avons vue comme des milliers de personnes devant les Tours, j'ai vue Nick serrer les poings.

Nick : Appelle Godzilla maintenant !

Pdv Major Hicks.

Major Hicks je dois reconnaître qu'on a pas le choix Nick peut lui demander d'escalader les bâtiments avec sa famille, nous devons empêcher d'autre personne de sauter ! En plus Audrey la fiancé de Nick était encore à l'intérieur mais voilà que le Maire ouvre encore son clapet.

Maire : Je vous préviens si vous...

Major Hicks : Mr le Maire sauf votre respect je vous demanderai de la fermer ! Le temps qu'ils appellent Godzilla qui va régler la situation !

Pdv Randy.

De tous le temps que j'ai connue Hicks jamais je l'ai vue prendre la défense de Godzilla devant le Maire, Nick a raison Godzilla peut aider les personnes coincé dans les bâtiments. Puis le cris sort de VIGILE et l'instant d'après on voyait un Lézard géant, avec sa femme et son fils débarquer filer un coup de mains.

Pdv Marianne.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore confiance en Godzilla mais là, ses gens on besoin d'être sauver si il parvint a sauver ses personnes je lui accorderai ma confiance indestructible ! Je jure de ne pas l'exécute.

Pdv Godzilla.

Je voyait la fumée sortir des bâtiments Nick m'en a parler il s'agit du World Trade Center, je me met au niveau de Nick pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Nick : Godzilla on doit faire évacuer les Tours tu penses pouvoir toi et ta compagne nous aider !

Je regarde Komo elle est d'accord je suis heureux d'avoir une femme comme elle, enfin nous somme simplement ensemble mais j'espère qu'elle me considère comme plus que son petit-amie. Puis on se baisse et Nick saute sur ma mâchoire et Elsie sur celle de Komo nosu grimpons les Tours Jumelles sous l'oeil de tous y compris notre fils. Zillthrax...mon enfant.

Pdv Komodithrax.

Avec Elsie on grimpe la Tour Sud, Nick et Godzi se charge de la Tour Nord. J'espère que sa ne dégénérera pas, d'après ce que j'ai put voir de nombreuse personne son morte. J'arrive a un étage les gens sont paniqu en me voyant mais Elsie les rassure et tous les survivants grimpe sur mon museaux. En un seule allé je vide tout un étage.

Pdv Nick.

Moi et Godzilla somme arrivé à l'étage ou se trouvait des survivants, ils étaient paniqué mais je les rassura.

Nick : Non il ne vous veut pas de mal il veut simplement vous aidez!

Les gens prennent confiance et montent sur Godzilla nous redescendons, pusi on remonte vers le bureaux de Audrey.

Pdv Audrey.

Quand j'ai sentit les explosions j'ai crut a un simple tremblement de terre, mais j'ai vue la fumée sortit de la Tour l'autre personne qui est avec moi. A appeler sa famille il leur a téléphoner.

Collègue : Chérie...la Tour est attaqué je suis dans le World Trade Center...écoute je voulais que tu saches que toi et les enfants je vous aime.

Il raccroche et je le voit se diriger vers la fenêtre l'air désespérée, il brise la vitre et je comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

Audrey : NON !

Trop tard l'instant d'après il a sauté...il n'était plus là. Je suis tombé a genoux et j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendue. Mais j'ai vue ensuite un visage bien familier.

Audrey : NICK !

Nick : Audrey !

Je me jette dans ses bras alors qu'on ressent tous les deux une secousse, puis je rejoins Nick et nous descendons de la Tour qui s'effondre avec plusieurs centaines de personne dedans. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux c'est un cauchemars !

Pdv Komodithrax.

J'ai vue la Tour s'effondrer alors que celle ou je me trouve devient instable et commence a s'effondrer, je prends Elsie dans mains pour la protéger du choc. Puis la Tour ou je me trouve s'effondre.

Pdv Mendel.

Je retient ma respiration mon coeur s'arrête de battre.

Mendel : ELSIE !

Je ne pouvais pas le croire la Tour c'est effondrer avec le Komodithrax dessus avec Elsie, tous le monde a du s'éloigner a cause de la poussière. Mais tous le monde est aller aider le Komodithrax et Elsie a se dégager.

Pdv Godzilla.

Après la chute de l'immeuble j'ai foncé dans les débris pour aider les humains a sauver le plus de vies possible, j'ai réussie a sauvé un homme qui me remercia. Puis j'ai retrouvé mon amour. Dieux merci elle allait bien je la prit dans mes bras, elle ouvre sa mains et libère Elsie vivante et en pleine forme, Zillthrax arrive et se blottit contre sa mère. Je souris alors qu'il essyae de déblayer quelque débris au fur et à mesures qu'on aide les humains, ceux-ci nous font d'avantage confiance.

Pdv Nick.

C'est incroyable les habitants de New York on désormais confiance envers Godzilla ce jour là je vit le carnage dont l'homme était capable, mais je vit celui a qui je jure une haine incalculable...Nicolas Sergeï. Il se tenait devant nous nous narguant son sourire affreux, il rit des victimes qu'il a fait !

Pdv Major Hicks.

Je n'ai pas reconnue Sergeï puisque la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il a disparut dans l'explosion de son labo dans lequel on l'a déclarée mort. Je hait cet homme ce meurtrier ! On ignore comment il a fait mais je jure de faire payer cet ordure !

Pdv Randy.

Sergeï est sans doute la plus belle erreur qu'à fait la nature, ce meurtrier ne mérite pas de vivre. Je veux sa peau parce que...mon père trvaillait dans le World Trade Center avec ma mère a ce jour je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue avec lui ! Ils ont encore un bébé dont une amie s'occupe. Ce jour là quand je l'ai vue pour la 1ère fois je regrette qu'il ne soit pas mort dans la chute de l'enseigne!

Pdv Marianne.

Jamais je n'avait rencontré un homme comme lui une belle ordure capable des pires méfait, il a tué tous ses gens je vois les femmes, les hommes, les enfants pleuré. J'aimerai l'envoyer en Enfer lui faire payer ses crimes mais j'aimerai par-dessus tout souhaiter qu'un jour il souffre comme souffre tous ses gens.

Pdv Mendel.

Quand j'ai vue Sergeï j'ai retentis une sensation de malaise et d'un air de déjà vue, c'est quand on a annoncé son nom que je me suis souvenue Sergeï était sans doute un scientifique respecter parmi le monde scientifique il est l'inventeur de la plus part de notre matérielle comme les armes. Mais savoir qu'aujourd'hui il est responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre me rend malade, dire qu'avant on honorer ce grand scientifique.

Pdv Elsie.

Pourquoi un homme aussi respecté était devenue comme ça, il se tenait devant nous Hicks l'a avertit mais ses propos ne l'atteint pas. Puis il a annoncé qu'un "ami" se trouvait dans les décombres puis il a surgit, la masse que j'ai vue sur le World Trade Center c'était un scorpion géant Sergeï dit qu'il est son père ! Je ne sais pas ce que voulait dire ce malade ce jour là. Mais j'était trop occupé a éviter de me faire avoir.

Pdv Audrey.

Si le mot Enfer veut signifier un chaos totale ce jour est bien mentionnée, avec la chute des Tours les morts et maintenant le Scorpion géant! Je suis Nick et son équipe avec Adam dieux merci il n'était pas le World Trade Center. On a rencontrée le Président des Etats-Unis ce jour là fut le jour le plus sombre des Etats-Unis.

Pdv Godzilla.

Sergeï...si Lucifer existe c'est bien cet homme! Sans aucun scrupule il a kidnappé une petite fille pendant, que Komo et moi on s'occupait du Scorpion. Mais Zillthrax lui a voulut sauvé cet fille il a réussie ce jour là j'était fière de ma famille, mon fils...si jeune et si fragile...qu'arrivera t-il si nous ne somme plus là?

Pdv Komodithrax.

Nicola Sergeï est le cauchemars de toute les mères...la Mort incarnée il a osé s'en prendre a des innocents! J'espère qu'il ira en Enfers ! Mais mon petit bébé mon Zillthrax. Je pense a toute les fois ou Sergeï a attenté à sa vie mais je suis toujours intervenue et j'interviendrait tout le temps. Personne ne s'en prends à mon bébé ! Personne ! Mais je dois me rendre compte qu'il grandit et devient autonome mais...j'ai le sentiment qu'il est encore un bébé.

Pdv Nick.

Quand Godzilla a finalement achevé le Scorpion nous somme retourné au décombres, a ce jour les fouilles continues mais avec Godzilla et Komodithrax sa prend moins de temps. Mais quand j'ai vue l'enseigne tombé sur Sergeï et Zillthrax l'incendier alors j'ai sentit un soulagement, mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte que Sergeï est en vie. Et restera en vie.

**Voilà comment on réagit tous ses gens j'espère que vous comprenez la douleurs, qu'on ressentit les New Yorkais ce jour là!**


	9. Chapitre 7 : A nos morts

** Salut a tous aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre de Godzilla : The Series, dans ce chapitre c'est le moment de savoir qui sont les victimes de la folie meutrière de Sergeï. Alors que celui-ci prévoit quelque choses qui risque de perturber la cérémonie.**

Chapitre 8: A nos morts.

Aujourd'hui toute la ville va rendre hommage aux victimes du World Trade Center, le HEAT se prépare avec Godzilla et sa famille qui eux aussi vont rendre hommages. Les policier et prisonniers d'Alcatraz y comprit les gardes était conviée, le personnel de l'école de Zillthrax et les élèves le Maire l'armée et surtout le Président des Etats-Unis. Seul une personne n'était pas conviée a cette céramonie Nicolas Sergeï, il était face au Directeur de la prison et 2 gardes qui allait partir.

Sergeï : Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas convié?

Directeur : Parce que certaine personnes n'apprécieront pas de te voir !

Sergeï : Ah oui combien de personnes sont mortes?

Directeur : Plus de 1000 personnes il y aurait put en avoir 3000 si Godzilla n'était pas intervenue.

Sergeï : Hé biens bonne chance moi j'ai d'autres chat à fouetter !

Ils s'en vont en verrouillant tous les accès à la prison après leurs départ Sergeï rit, il sort son ordinateur de poche et pirate les vidéos de surveillance de la ville. Il vit alors le lieux de cérémonie des dizaines de personnes sont présentes dont Mya et ses amis, Sergeï regarde sa fille avec une sentiment de tristesse pour la première depuis son accident.

Sergeï : Mya...ma petite princesse...ta vie n'a pas était facile...je fait cela pour toi ma puce.

Sur place Mya regarde la liste des victimes de son père, grâce à Godzilla et sa famille le nettoyage n'avait pas prit longtemps.

Victor : Dites ou est Zillthrax sa fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas revue !

Sin : A ton avis il est encore avec ses parents, il vient avec toutes sa famille.

Mya : Les pauvres tous ses gens...à cause de mon père...

Andy : Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir ton père a commis ses erreurs pas toi !

Mya : Je sais mais...pourquoi il a fait sa! C'est vraie il n'a aucune raison de tuer tous ses innocents!

Puis elle vit plus loin Godzilla et le Komodithrax arriver avec le HEAT, Zillthrax est prêts de ses parents.

Mya : Zillthrax sa vas !

Zillthrax : Oui sa vas je me remet des blessures de l'Ustanak.

Victor : Ravis de te revoir mon pote !

Zillthrax : Merci Victor.

Ils discutent un peu et Godzilla s'approchant avec sa compagne et le HEAT.

Komodithrax : Zillthrax tu nous présentes tes amis?

Zillthrax : D'accord voilà Casse elle est spécialiste des art martiaux.

Marianne: Ha vraiment!

Casse : Oui enchanté de vous connaître Zillthrax a de la chance de vous avoir.

Godzilla : Merci ma petite.

Zillthrax : Lui c'est Victor.

Victor : Bonjour.

Son estomac gargouille ils rirent tous.

Zillthrax : Andy c'est notre petit génie.

Andy : Ravie de vous rencontrer je peux craquer n'importe quel code binaire !

Mendel : Vraiment alors tu devrais connaître les émissions Tachyon !

Andy : Je suis capable d'en coder plus de 10 000 !

Ils sont surpris.

Andy : Super on a trouvé Mendel Jr!

Ils regardent Randy alors qu'Elsie rit.

Zillthrax : C'est Sin.

Sin : Bonjour je m'interesse surtout à la chimie et un peu de combat.

Elsie : Alors tu devrais t'entendre avec Marianne!

Marianne: Ou avec Elsie.

Zillthrax : Et voila Mya c'est disons ma meilleure amie!

Victor : Et nous.

Sin lui donne un coup de coude.

Mya : Ravis de faire votre connaissance...enfait je suis...désolée de ce qu'à fait mon père.

Nick : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est ton père le seule fautif !

Mya : Il n'était pas comme ça avant...il était très gentil...je crois que...c'est depuis que ma mère a disparut.

Zillthrax : Vraiment? Je suis désolée Mya...qui c'est elle est quelque part sur terre !

Mya : Je ne sais pas...mais je préfère ne pas en parler...

Zillthrax : Je comprends.

Komodithrax : En tous cas Mya nous somme la pour toi...si tu veux parler.

Nick : Vous êtes tous le bienvenue au HEAT.

Puis le Maire arrive sur l'estrade.

Maire : Mesdames et messieurs nous sommes réunis ici pour commémorer, la mort des gens mort des attentats du 11 septembre 2001. Si vous le permettez laissez moi vous présenter le Président des Etats-Unis Georges Bush !

Bush : Mes chères concitoyens Américains nous somme réunis pour honorer la mémoire de nos morts.

Dans la prison Sergeï vit le Président.

Sergeï : Bien alors on y va !

Il actionne un bouton qui libère quelque choses dans son laboratoire souterrains, la matière a une constitution métallique mais est liquide. Elle s'agrippent au plafond et passe par la ventilation pour rejoindre la surface, elle rampe vers la cérémonie elle vit Bush.

Bush : Nous ne devons pas les oublier ! Beaucoup de personne ont était sauvé par Godzilla et le Komodithrax. J'aimerai les remercier et leurs dires merci pour leurs aident!

Ils applaudissent malgré les pleures puis la matière métallique prends l'apparence d'un lézard équipe de lance roquette.

Bush : Qu'est-ce que!

Il tire sur l'estrade mais Godzilla protège le Président mais fut percuter par les missiles, il tombe au sol sous les yeux de son fils.

Zillthrax : PAPA !

La matière métallique s'avance vers eux ils reculent apeurée alors que, Komodithrax crache ses flammes sur la structure qui fond.

Komodithrax : Godzilla sa vas !

Il se relève complètement sonnée mais la structure prends la forme d'une Araignée mécanique géante, il envoie de la toile qui se durcit sur ses victimes. Godzilla envoie un coup de queux qui fait éclater la créature en une substance liquide qui s'enfuit dans les égouts.

Major Hicks : Nick vous avez une idée de comment détruire ce machin?

Andy vit une flaque métallique qu'il capture dans un gobelet.

Nick : Aucune idée Major.

Andy : On devrait analyser sa.

Il leur montre le gobelet plus tard les analyse arrive.

Elsie : Il semble que cette choses est capable de passer de l'états liquide à l'état semi-solide en un instant.

Victor : Alors on a rien?

Andy : Si cet choses peut utiliser sa masse pour la rendre quasiment solide mais pas trop.

Victor : Ha bon pourquoi?

Mendel : Sinon elle risquerait de rester sous forme solide pour très longtemps !

Nick : Alors il faudrait la piéger dans une sorte de prison de glace !

Andy : Oui mais sa ne servirai a rien il faut la piéger quand elle a l'état liquide comme sa si on la congèle a ce moment elle ne pourra pas changer de forme.

Marianne : Il faudrait trouver pour cela un endroit assez froid pour l'y piéger.

Ils réfléchissent et se regardent tous plus tard ils sont au stades de hockey, Godzilla et le Komodithrax sont avec eux.

Nick : Quand la créature arrivera on la piégera avec ses vapeur qui ont une température inférieur a 50°C.

Randy : Ensuite on se fera un sorbet de monstre !

Puis la créature arrive sous la forme d'un mille-patte géant, il crache une substance métallique qui recouvre le stade. Godzilla et le Komodithrax transforme la créature en flaque grise.

Randy : Maintenant !

Il actionne le système de ventilation qui refroidit l'atmosphère, mais la créature en 2 seconde se dégage de sa prison de glace. Puis s'en va.

Elsie : Quelqu'un a un autre plans?

Mya : ON devrait essayer de le congeler plus rapidement -50°C sa suffira pas, il faudrait au moins -200°C sa le congélera avant qu'il se reforme.

Nick : Mais ou va t-on trouvé -200°C !

Major Hicks : A cela je peux vous aider !

Plus tard Hicks sort des canons qui dégage de la vapeurs il approche une souris de la vapeur.

Hicks : Avec sa on devrait geler cet choses en 1 seconde!

Zillthrax : Espérons que sa...

Puis du sol sort la créature qui se transforme encore en araignée géant.

Nick : Appelle Godzilla et le Komodithrax!

Il sort VIGILE qui produit le bruits mais la créature détruit VIGILE.

Mendel : VIGILE!

La créature hurle et vit Zillthrax qui recule il s'approche et tire sa toile qui le paralyse.

Zillthrax : Oh non...

Nick : Zillthrax ! Non !

Puis l'Araignée s'avance en brandissant ses pattes mais Godzilla hurle, il arrive et repousse l'araignée métallique.

Zillthrax : PAPA !

Godzilla : Ne t'en fait pas !

Komodithrax détruit les liens de son fils et la famille crache leurs flammes sur la structure qui fond.

Nick : MAINTENANT !

La famille s'écartent pour que l'armée et le HEAT envoie les vapeurs qui emprisonne le monstre métallique, qui a une apparence informe.

Major Hicks : Et maintenant?

Godzilla et le Komodithrax frappe la structure qui s'effondre et fait disparaître la structure devenue solide.

Randy : Jolie !

Godzilla et sa famille s'en vont Mya vit Zillthrax s'en aller avec sa famille.

Mya : Au revoir Zillthrax.

Elle rentre chez elle alors qu'en prison Sergeï vit son écrans afficher programme interrompue.

Sergeï : Je voit que sa va être plus durs avec cet bande de morveux !

Il frappe le mur de sa cellule.

Sergeï : J'ai assez perdue de temps ici bientôt je lance mon évasion.

**Dans le prochain chapitre nous allons assister a un saut temporelle.**


End file.
